To Forge A Better Tomorrow
by Bojack727
Summary: After the Winter War, both the Arrancar & Shinigami have lost their leaders. The survivors realize that there are larger problems, and must put aside their differences to work together. As Orihime tries to enjoy her new life with Ulquiorra, their future and the stability of the realms is threatened by a mysterious new force. Contains SzayNemu, GgioSoifon, UkiHana, IsaYumi & others.
1. Chapter 01: Bedlam, Pt 1

AU Warning: The Winter War doesn't happen quite the same way at it did in the manga, and the story will diverge even more in future chapters. While this is primarily UlquiHime, it includes several other pairings that I've wanted to explore- some obvious, and some not so obvious.

Also, I'd should clarify that this story was **inspired** by the _"Prize of Victory"_ series by NovaAlexandria and the _"Bleach Redux"_ fan-doushinshi by Koltiras Rip. Mainly, I based the characterization of certain characters off of their take on them. I even went back and re-wrote this chapter a few times just to make sure that there isn't anything that would come across as blatant plagiarism.

* * *

**TO FORGE A  
BETTER TOMORROW**

**Chapter I:  
_"Bedlam, Part 1"_**

_The abduction of Orihime Inoue, by Ulquiorra Schiffer and Yammy Largo, drove the young woman's friends to respond in kind. It was an act not born from notions of duty or obligation, but rather by the bonds of friendship that the four shared. The small motley band of rescuers pierced the veil between worlds and journeyed into the endless wastes of Huecco Mundo._

_And in so doing, their incursion into the domain of the Hollows had sealed not only their fates, but the fates of many thousands throughout the diperate realms. While Aizen's Espada had carried out the first gallantry on the eve of battle, it was the actions of the girl's "nakama" that would be remembered as the trigger for the Winter War- fought between the forces of Las Noches and Soul Society. And as the conflict escalated over the next few weeks, Huecco Mundo, the Spirit World, and even the Human Plane soon found themselves violently pulled into the struggle._

_The white sand of the Hollow World were stained red, the heart of the Seritei left devastated, and entire blocks of Karakura Town were leveled. The Shinigami- aided by Humans, the Half-Hollow Vizards, and even a few Arrancar- battled Aizen and his Arrancar forces. In the end, many would not live to see the final outcome of the War... That by the end, had ground a standstill, leaving the "troops" to do little more than watch as the final conflict played out above them._

_A giant spherical mass of black, non-reflective energy floated ominously in the sky, crackling with an unnatural power. Here, the mythical "key" to the Gates of Heaven would manifest, granting Aizen the godhead of the Celestial Throne. To prevent Aizen's ascension, Ichigo Kurosaki gambled everything on one final attack via his Mugetsu. There could be only two possible outcomes: Either Ichigo's desperate gambit would succeed and the gates to the Soul Realm would close, or Aizen would emerge victorious as the Supreme Being and reign over all of creation._

_The mass of super-charged spiritual energy violently contracted in upon itself for an instant, only to then convolse outward several times, sending out wave after wave of destructive energy- causing the entire landscape to tremble. The ground cracked and sheered under the force of each successive wave that was unleashed. Then, everything was rapidly engulfed in a blinding white light..._

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Jushiro Ukitake, staggered to his feat and surveyed the wreckage. He started to advance, only to stumble and fall to his knees, hit by a surge of pain in his chest, before he began coughing up blood.

"Ukitake-san!" A feminine voice called out to him. The Captain of the 13th Division wiped blood from his mouth as he turned to see Nanao Ise cradling the battered figure of her Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku. The usual stern Lieutenant of the 8th was visibly upset (her lower lip trembling slightly) and his long-time friend didn't seem to be moving- having shielded his Lieutenant from the backlash, his body taking the worst of the blast when the mass of energy had exploded.

He recalled how the Supreme Commander had unleashed his Reiatsu- the crushing power unfurling outward like a shock-wave upon the ranks of the Arrancar. So massive was the spiritual aura of their leader that many of the Arrancar had simply withered and died under the pressure. He wondered if Yamamoto had calculated the danger to his own people- had the situation, in his eyes, become so dire as to eclipse the threat of collateral damage to the Shinigami?

"Oi, Stark, looks like the sickly one is still alive." A voice called out, wiping his mouth as he looked up to see the familiar figure of the childish female half of the Primera Espada. She stood before him, her hands on her hips, and sporting a haughty grin, her rose-colored eye regarding him.

The white-haired captain felt a chill run through him, sensing the formidable spirit pressure of the other half of the Primera moving towards them. He panicked, suddenly fearful for his fellow Shinigami and rose to his feat- just as Stark appeared. Ukitake paused, noting that Stark was supporting the imposing female Espada that Captain Hitsugaya had been fighting. She was badly wounded- having been cut down by Aizen himself- but still conscious of her surroundings.

Lilinette turned to them. "What do you wanna do with these three," She began. "They're looking pretty shabby at the moment... We could probably kill em." The female Arrancar offered.

"N-no!" Ukitake exclaimed. "Th-they're no threat to you... Please spare them!" He frantically begged the two halves of the Primera Espada, falling to his knees. "Kill me in stead- I won't resist- just please spare the Captain and Lieutenant Ise!" He'd meant to bow in supplication, only to lurch forward and cough up more blood- the latter motion, ironically, not dissimilar to the former.

Stark frowned, falling silent for a moment. "Such a hassle..." He muttered to himself, helping Halibell down into a seated position. "Ease off, Lilinette," The tall brown-haired Espada began, shooting her a brief glance before he plopped down into a sitting posture. "That man could have killed you early on if he'd really wanted to..." He reasoned. "And I think more than enough people have died today."

The little female gave a dejected sound and crossed her arms in a huff. Then, she turned around to glare at Ukitake. "You're lucky, 'Sickly'," Lilinette began, running a hand through her short yellow-green hair and giving him an arrogant smile as she continued to address him. "Be grateful that Stark happened to be in a such a good mood." The Arrancar finished.

Stark exhaled and looked at him. "So..." He began, his hands resting on his knees. "Any of you know where we can find a healer around here?"

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Orihime's brown eyes narrowed as she focused her powers, using _Negation_ to restore the prone figure obscured within the golden glow of Soten Kisshun. It took every ounce of discipline she had to keep herself composed as she tended to the task at hand- not to mention hold back the wellspring of emotions that threatened to break free at any moment.

Not that she was alone... Rukia was there as well, her left arm in a sling, a neutral expression on her face as she watched the redhead using her powers for the benefit of the last person she ever would have guessed- the very Arrancar that spirited her away in the first place. Still, it wasn't her place to judge the girl for wanting to help her sole companion during her time as a prisoner. As an Officer, she'd taken a basic psychology course, so she knew that fear and stress often drove people to seek reassurance and comfort from any possible source- in her case, it happened to be her captor.

She suspected that Orihime had willingly had an affair with Ulquiorra. She was a terrible liar, and the unintended subtext in her hasty explanation of events had spoke volumes. She theorized that the cold detachment of the Fourth Espada must have seemed like the _safest_ option for her- especially when compared to the leering, hungry eyes of the violent males surrounding her. However, while she could understand the redhead's fear-driven rational for seeking his 'company'... She couldn't think of any explanation for the Cuatro Espada to have returned her... _overtures._

Orihime focused on the task at hand. Since her time in Las Noches, she'd realized that she had only just scratched the surface in regards to the extent of her powers. It frightened her a little think that she had the power to "Negate" the laws of matter, energy... even time itself. However, at the moment, all her thoughts were focused on the individual she was healing...

_She'd kept telling herself that she'd accepted her fate, that she'd surrendered to spare her friends from the wrath of the Espada. She'd even donned their colors- the white robes of Las Noches- a further sign of her submission to her fate. Orihime had tried so hard to consul herself, told herself that this was all for the best, that she had done the right thing..._

_And yet, it still pained her just as much as if she'd been taken, fighting and screaming, and forced into submission by her captures. But perhaps what hurt the most was the terrifying sense of finality that had come with her surrender, and the profound loneliness of her new "home". She wondered if Aizen knew just how much his false assurance and praise tore at her. She suspected that he knew all too well that each day here, each time she was brought before him, each reaffirmation of her importance in his so-called "great plan", was slowly killing her... Like a flower deprived of light and warmth._

_Orihime had quickly realized that everything about her imprisonment had been tailored to slowly erode her sense of self, to break her spirit, slowly dehumanizing her. In the end, she would either bend to his will or deteriorate into a broken shell of a person. She was dieing here, not all at once, but a little at a time, and with the same certainty as a pullet through her heart or a rope around her neck._

_As some point, she'd started refusing to eat her meals- she wasn't sure if she was unconsciously trying to starve herself to death or if it was simply because the food given to her was as pallid and soulless as the place itself. Most likely, it was a combination of the two. Regardless, her "guardian" hadn't been pleased by her 'defiance' (though she could hardly tell with him), and had made it clear that if she didn't start eating, then she'd be restrained and force-fed._

_It wasn't the threat that had stuck with her, it was the fact that he moved in close- close enough for his breath to tickle the shell of her ear. The sudden invasion of her space hadn't scared as she might have expected it would. Instead, his proximity to her made her heart race..._

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

"Grimmjow-sama, speak up, are you alive?"

The blue-haired Sexta Espada perked up slightly, looking up to see a familiar figure crouching down beside his battered body. "...Ylforte? What are y-ahhh!" He groaned out, cursing audibly when the pain from Nnoitra's attack finally registered with his brain.

"That's a pretty bad wound," The No15 Arrancar observed. "Honestly, Grimmjow-sama, I'm surprised that you're still alive." He remarked calmly.

"Fuck that," The blue-haired Espada replied, sitting up. "How the fuck are _you_ even alive, didn't one of those Shinigami blast you and the others to hell with that sword bullshit they do?" He asked, anger and annoyance in his tone.

"Yes, well I don't know about the others," Ylforte replied. "But let's just say that we Grantz never go into battle without a firm contingency plan." He continued with a note of pride, running hand through his dirty blond hair._ "Never show your enemy your full hand and always have a way out."_

Grimmjow rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. After a moment, he looked over to see two fallen bodies in the distance. He snorted derisively, before chuckling to himself. "Not a total wash," the blue-haired Arrancar remarked with a wide smile. "If that piece of shit, Nnoitra Gilga, and that little kiss-ass follower of his are dead... then I guess it can't be all bad."

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Soifon grunted as none other than Ggio Vega pulled the large chunk of rubble off her, a crestfallen expression as she looked down at her damaged leg.

"Oh man, that's not good- looks broken." Ggio observed. "I guess I'd better get you over to one of your healers before it gets infected." The cat-like Arrancar remarked calmly, before scooping her slender form up into his arms, mindful of the lithe captain's injured limb.

She winced slightly, confusion and curiosity overriding her instinct to lash out of the Arrancar that was holding her aloft. "W-what do you think you're doing?" Soifon asked.

He shrugged off her indignation as he leapt across the battered landscape. He paused, and looked down at her, meeting her irritated gaze with his calm expression. "Last I saw, Aizen disappeared into that big cloud of weird energy." Ggio replied. "Plus Barragon-sama is dead, so I don't really have any reason to fight you now..." He paused. "The _Chimera_ went in after him a while back, so I figure there's not really much that any of us can do until one of them wins.

"...'Chimera'?" She questioned.

"Yeah, _the Chimera_, he's got all three energy types." Ggio replied.

Soifon was at a loss as to what to say or think now. As a matter of principle, she was obliged to follow her oath as a Shinigami and try to slay him. On the other hand, her right leg had suffered a break below the knee and she suspect that she had a fracture in her left forearm. Even if she were in any condition to fight him, he didn't strike her as having any concealed motives- he certainly didn't appear to have the guile to be scheming anything sinister.

After a moment, she sighed and acquiesced to her predicament... She hated to admit it, even to herself, but there was a certain simple-mined charm in his manor.

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Ulquiorra was vaguely aware of _something..._ That in and of itself, was shocking as the last thing he'd remembered before now was his death. Still, he was too week at the moment than d little more than give into the strangely comforting sensation that engulfed, while flashes of recent memories played though his weary head...

_Aizen sat on his throne, the picture of suave authority. He had dismissed both Gin and Tousen, leaving the two of them in the arched hall. "Ulquiorra," he began. "I have a task for you, one that I believe you alone are suited to. It involves the young human woman you brought here, Orihime Inoue."_

_He continued evenly. "She possesses a unique ability, a power that- given time- could very well come to rival that of the Transcending Orb itself." He revealed. "You have, no doubt, witnessed the lesser manifestations of the girl's power, correct?"_

"_Yes, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra replied._

_Aizen smiled faintly. "Excellent," he replied approvingly. "Then you will have surmised that what she has shown so far is only a fraction of her potential." He explained. "She is young, and scared, and her powers would be lost should something happen to her. Now, in such an uncertain and dangerous place of this, special care must be given to ensure that her powers are properly... nurtured."_

"_You have served me, faithfully, for many years. Your loyalty is without question, and so, I extend my trust in you by tasking you with ensuring her well-being." Aizen went on. "It is no small undertaking, but I am confident that you will carry out this task with the same level dedication and objectivity that you would any other instruction that I were to give you."_

"_Oh course, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra replied, bowing respectfully._

"_I am content to leave the details of her care to you... However, I would offer you this piece of advice." Aizen continued, giving an enigmatic smile. "As a Shinigami, I endeavored to master the cultivation of nature just I had the way of the sword." He explained. "This woman will require a certain delicacy of touch and manner." He explained thoughtfully._

"_If properly cared for, then her powers will blossom like the most exquisite flower..." Aizen continued in an almost whimsical tone. "However, if neglected, she then will wither and die- like a plant trapped in the grip of choking darkness." He cautioned gently- no hint of menace in his tone, only the natural charisma that defined him. "Ulquiorra," he continued. "do **whatever** it takes to ensure that her 'flower' will bloom magnificently in the 'spring' of my ascension."_

_Ulquiorra nodded. "As you command, Lord Aizen, your will be done."_

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Captain Unohana prided herself on her ability to maintain a constant air of serenity. And yet, the sight she was met with when she arrived back in Soul Society (flanked by Isane and Hanataro), had actually caused her to pause for a brief instant, as she took it in...

Shunsui Kyoraku lay in a crumpled heap, his bespectacled Lieutenant kneeling beside him with a worried expression. Then there was the hunched over figure of the female Tercera Espada, her hand clenched over the piercing wound in her torso. Ukitake was the first to notice her, followed by the small female Arrancar that had been hovering around.

"Unohana-san," The white-haired Captain began. "Thank you for coming... Shunsui is in dire need of your assistance." He paused. "And it seems, so to is Halibell-san."

The little female Arrancar sighed. "You're such a bad liar," She reprimanded. "You were coughing up blood only a few minutes ago, Shiro-san." She declared haughtily, trying to feign indifference, despite the fact that her hand was on his back in a comforting gesture.

Unohana couldn't help but smile. "I will attend to Captain Kyoraku's injuries," She began as she turned to her subordinates. "Lieutenant Kotetsu, you will tend to Halibell-san." The woman continued in her usual serene tone. "And you, Yamada-san, will oversee triage."

"M-me?" The young Shinigami asked nervously. "Are you certain, Captain Unohana? I-"

Unohana held up her hand, causing him to fall silent. "Yes," she replied. "Many of the Fourth's Seated Officers did not survive the initial attack- including Iemura-san." She explained. "As an Officer and Medic, this responsibility now falls to you."

"But I-" Yamada began.

"Yamada-san," again, she silenced him. "You are now the 3rd Seat Officer of the 4th Division." Unahana informed him, her tone gentle but commanding. "I'm sorry to thrust this upon you, but _I_ have faith in _your_ ability, and I am confident that _you_ will rise to the occasion."

Isane smiled, watching as Yamada took in all that had been said. Then, he straightened himself up and bowed respectfully to their superior. "I... I understand. Captain Unohana, thank you." He replied before departing to carry out his Captain's instructions.

Halibell watched as the silver-haired young woman appeared beside her, her hands glowing softly with healing energy. "Why... are you doing this?"

Isane placed her hands on the wound, her healing reiatsu penetrating the large gash and causing the damaged tissue to start mending. "Because we've taken oaths." The silver-haired woman replied evenly as she worked. "As Medic, it's our duty to help the injured, regardless of who or what they are." She explained as the wound slowly closed.

Nanao watched nervously as Unohana knelt down beside the Captain. The Lieutenant had never felt so utterly useless as she did right now. Just as she was felt her composure about to break, a powerful hand came to rest on her slender shoulder. She turned around to see Stark, at her side.

He gave her a simple nod, and she- somehow- felt her worry ebb slightly.

Once Isane had finished healing Halibell, she stood up, leaving the Tercera Espada to silently mull over what she had said to her...

Jushiro watched as the elder sister of the female half of his duel Lieutenants placed a hand on his chest, using her sensory Kido to assess his condition. "Thank you, Lieutenant Ko-" He paused, realizing that there was technically two 'Lieutenant Kotetsus'. "Er, thank you, _Isane-san."_

She smiled, a faint chuckle audible. "Rather confusing, isn't it." She replied with a smile, stopping when she confirmed the damage was to his lungs. With that done, she worked her reatsu into his body, soothing and mending the frayed tissue of his lunges. "Well, I am the _oneesan_, after all," She began softly with a smile as she finished. "And Kiyoni _niichan_ would never forgive me if something bad happened to her beloved Captain while he was in my care."

The captain blushed faintly under the second-hand praise. "Ah, yes... I don't what I'd do sometimes without Kotsubaki-san and your sister." He admitted bashfully.

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Orihime exhaled and slumped back, the golden barrier of her Shun Shun Rikka quickly fading to reveal the prone figure of Ulquiorra- still in his demon-like Segunda Etapa form. It made sense when she thought about, after all, he'd been in this state when he'd...

_Ever since he had "invaded" her space, things had changed between them- well, at least as far as she was concerned. In contrast, Ulquiorra continued going through the monotonous rituals that now made up the farce that was now her "life". He was cold, and emotionally distant, and even cruel at times with the bluntness of his words- talking about the likely deaths of her friends._

_And yet, she believed, perhaps foolishly, that Ulquiorra would never harm her. Orihime was not naïve about her situation, but she realized that it could have been worse. It was perhaps the only genuine act of consideration for her well being on Aizen's part. He had never raised a hand to her, even when she'd slapped him in a momentary lapse of rage. And while he made no effort to comfort her, it was clear that he took no pleasure in her confinement. But perhaps most significant, she realized, was that he was likely the reason that both her life and her "virtue" continued to remain intact._

_She'd done her best to soldier on, through the smothering rituals that had come to define her existence, no longer a person but a possession. Orihime suspected that she was rapidly loosing her grip on the passage of time in this place. She wasn't sure if she'd been there when **it** happened- it could have been less than a week, or two months- when she finally **faltered**..._

_She was taking a shower. At some point, Ulquiorra had thought to reveal a panel situated on the wall across from her bed, where she was to place her hand- causing a section of the wall to slide open and reveal a small bathroom to her. She entered without hesitation, and promptly set about washing her body, not really thinking about anything. But as she was finishing washing her hair, she felt a sudden tightness in her chest and began to gasp for breath, falling to her knees. The next thing she knew, the door opened and Ulquiorra appeared beside her. He moved behind her, capturing her wrists in his hands and crossing her own arms across her chest- above her breasts._

"_Woman, listen." He began. "Listen to my voice, focus on nothing else..." He instructed, unconcerned that the downpour of water coming from the shower-head. "I need you to take a deep breath, slowly... Now, slowly exhale..." She complied with the command. "Again, slowly breath in... Now slowly breath out." Ulquiorra repeated his instructions a half dozen times, and each time she complied. And slowly, her breathing returned to normal and she felt her chest begin to relax. _

_The two of them remained like that, her water-slick body heaving as she breathed, until he rose to turn the shower off, then draped a towel over her. Wordlessly, he scooped her trembling form up into his strong arms. Back in the main room, he calmly took her wrist in his hand and gently pressed two fingers against the underside, silently gauging her pulse._

_He left the room, only to return shortly and hand her a cup. "Drink this," he instructed calmly, waiting until she took it and sipped the warm liquid. "You appear to have suffered an anxiety attack, but you will soon recover..." He paused, setting a fresh uniform beside her. "I will leave you to change, though I will return shortly to further assess your condition."_

_He started to leave. "Ulquiorra," she called out softly, causing him to pause. "Thank you." Orihime replied simply. He looked at her for a moment, giving her a simple nod before leaving._

Orihime watched, nervously, as his chest rose, the Arrancar drawing breath, then as his piercing yellow eyes snapped open. He sat up, only to groan in pain. "What... is happening?" He thought out load to himself, as his body registered several pangs of discomfort throughout his body. "Unless..." Ulquiorra turned to Orihime, an unreadable look on his face as he regarded her. "Negation?" He asked simply.

She nodded, giving him a small smile, before gingerly circling her arms around him, mindful of of his aching recently recovered body. "I was so worried when you crumbled to ash..." She paused, looking into his yellow eyes with her own soft brown ones. "But your ashes were enough for me to be able to restore you with Soten Kisshun." She explained gently.

He remained silent and she held onto him. _"Such an interesting woman."_ Ulquiorra silently thought to himself, the slightest hint of a smirk gracing his features as she held onto him.

**(- _End of Chapter I_ -)**

* * *

Final Word Count: 4,240

I'll always be proud of _"The Human Condition"_ and its success, but there are always things that I could have done better. While most of the characters are pretty spot-on, I clearly hadn't really gotten a handle on writing Ulquiorra- there are scenes where he's _way_ too emotional. In hindsight, I really should have foreseen this problem, given my rather melodramatic writing style!

I wanted to do something different with this story. This time around, I wanted to challenge myself to see if I could write something _bigger_. I'm working with a much larger cast of characters, so there will be a lot more interplay between them- especially exploring all the different dynamics and relationship that exists between them. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy some of the surprises I've got planned.

_-Bojack727_


	2. Chapter 02: Bedlam, Pt 2

Special thanks to ulquihime7980 and NamelessFangirl for their reviews. As of posing this, I'm almost halfway through chapter 12, so I'll hopefully be able to stay ahead of my internal deadlines and get a chapter posted every week.

* * *

**TO FORGE A  
BETTER TOMORROW**

**Chapter II:  
_"Bedlam, Part 2"_**

Renji watched as Orihime hugged Ulquiorra.

In truth, he was far less concerned with the bat-winged Arrancar, and more so with the pink-haired one now standing among them. They'd been fighting the bespectacled monster, and for a moment it had seemed as if they'd succeeded in killing him. He recalled how Mayuri Kurotsuchi had walked over and picked the dolls that Szayel had made of him and Ishida. After a moment, he tossed the one of him to Nemu and regarded the other for a moment...

_"To think that Hollow, that so-called 'scientist', would be means of delivering the last living Quincy specimen into my hands..." Mayuri mused aloud. "Yes, I believe that we are done here." He then turned to Nemu. "Be a dear and terminate the Lieutenant," The captain instructed, taking a syringe from his coat and sticking Ishida in the neck with it. "I have plans for this one, and I don't intend on leaving any pesky witnesses." He explained as he drew his Zanpakuto._

_"Now for those two fools..." He began, looking towards the nearby prone forms of Dondachaka and Pesche in the rubble. "Well, what are waiting for, you dull-witted cretin?" He snapped at Nemu when he noticed her hesitating at following his orders._

_"But Mayuriu-sama, I-" She faltered, apprehension coloring her words. "Your instructions, they are in direct conflict with our oaths as Shinigami."_

_Mayuri smiled dangerously, re-sheathing his sword. "I don't recall creating you with the ability to question my orders." He remarked as he approached her, thrusting his hand out of grip her roughly by the throat, below her jaw. "It would seem that you've developed... a fault." He observed, still holding her in place, her flesh dipping under the tips of his fingers. "After all, now that I think about, you're overdue to dismantling and inspection."_

_"Father...?" Nemu replied uncertainly._

_"Well, it wouldn't do to have you getting any foolish ideas, such as that you're anything other than a construct that I created." He reasoned. "But don't worry, once I've gotten you back to the lab, it'll be simple to correct these pesky notions of 'self' and 'free will'." He finished coldly._

_With that, he cast her aside. "I created you to fulfill a task, you are an instrument, and now you have developed a fault that must be corrected." Mayuri explained darkly. "Your name, your position within my Division, even your sense of loyalty... Nothing more than artifice." He continued as Nemu rubbed her throat, a look of confusion on her face. "You may think you're alive, my dear, but the truth is that you're simply going through the motions." He explained as he picked up the Renji doll._

_He paused, chuckling to himself. "You see, it's all just a pantomime- a farce perpetuated to give you a sense of purpose." The painted man declared. "Do you see now? You're not real, and the fact that you even think you are is but a further testament to my brilliance." Mayuri boasted, basking in the glow of his own self-praise. "And lest you doubt my assertion, I will be plain- you are **not **alive, and you will never be anything more than an imitation- because you have no soul."_

_"You, you **heartless monster!**" Renji exclaimed, followed by a cry of pain when Mayuri tightened his grip around the doll. "F-forget the Hollows... You're the **empty** one... Better part of a century hunting those things... Only for the real monster to be right in front of me!" He screamed, even as the Captain's hand constricted tighter around the doll, the pressure on his longs making it hard to breath._

_"Hmph, everyone's a critic..." Mayuri countered dismissively._

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

After taking charge of the triage center, Hanataro Yamada was busy overseeing the numerous Medical Corps treating the wounded while personally tending to the more sever cases. At first, he'd just rolled up his sleeves, but as time went on, he discarded his black kimono- leaving him in his white under-liner coat and his black hakama trousers as he treated the injured.

The Medics had initially been skeptical about taking orders from him, but he'd fixed them with a stern gaze and informed them that- as the ranking Officer of the 4th- he was in command and they **would** be following **his** orders for the duration of the crisis. After he'd stabilized his latest patient, he stopped to catch his breath, grabbing a bottle of water and downing the contents in a single gulp. Wiping his mouth, he sensed the arrival of an two particular spiritual auras.

He looked in time to see an a smaller humanoid Arrancar, with a mask resembling the skull of a large cat and dark hair braided into a ponytail. However, what shocked him even more was the sight of the figure cradled in his arms. "...Captain Soifon?!"

"Take it easy, I found her like this." Ggio explained. "She's pretty beaten up, so I figured I'd better get her some help before she passes out from pain."

Hanataro looked to the woman in his arms. "Captain?"

Soifon nodded. "He's telling the truth..." The captain began, tiredly. "He pulled me out of the rubble... and brought me here." The slender woman explained with effort.

With that, Ggio relinquished her to a apprehensive medic.

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

_"Hmph, everyone's a critic..." Mayuri countered dismissively. "But then, I suppose that no genius is ever truly appreciated in their own time." The madman reasoned. "As to your comments, I can assure you I've heard them all before... Sentimental claptrap, that's all it is!" He scoffed._

_"I know your kind of old." Mayuri remarked. "Unscientific cretins, always so sanctimonious, have you nothing more to say?" He mocked the suffering Lieutenant. "Well?!"_

_Renji forced his gaze up to the man. "Monster," he spat."go... screw yourself!"_

_"Bravo, Lieutenant Abarai!" Mayuri replied sarcastically. "So this is it, the pride of the Sixth- defiant to the bitter end, eh?"_

_Renji was certain he was going to die of suffocation, when Mayuri's death-grip on the doll suddenly slackened as the Captain's attention was drawn away- narrowly sparing him- when he registered the sound of gentle sobbing coming from behind him._

_But while the red-haired Lieutenant struggled for breath, Mayuri turned around to see Nemu, still on the ground. A hurt expression played across her features, watery "pearls" forming in the corners of her dark green eyes as she looked up at him. But the decidedly human sight of her tears only caused the Captain to laugh maniacally. "Don't tell me that the **doll** actually thinks it has 'feelings'?!"_

_This proved to be the breaking point for Nemu, as tears trickled freely down her cheeks as her "father" laughed at her predicament. "Why Nemu, my darling, this truly is a day of surprises! I congratulate you on your first genuine **emotional experience**!" He declared cruelly. "A pity that it should happen to be a 'broken heart'. I look forward to hearing your first-hand account, in fact, I-"_

_Mayuri's revelry ended abruptly when Nemu's back arched and her head craned back, her torso and throat convulsing as something worked its way through her body. Szayel emerged from Nemu, back in his sealed state."You?! You're dead, I-"_

_"Dead? 'Fraid not, but **you** will be!" Szayel exclaimed, holding up a doll of Mayuri- the torso splitting vertically down the middle as he pulled it in opposite directions till it ripped in half. A brilliant spray of crimson came from the wound now on his body and spilled from his open mouth as the Captain fell to the ground, blood pooling around his fallen form. The Octavio Espada threw the doll to the ground and stepped on the remains for good measure- grinding it under his heal and exclaiming "bastard"._

_The Arrancar paused for a moment, composing himself, then quickly turned to the now emaciated and lifeless figure of Nemu. The Espada began tending to the withered form, prodding and cajoling various places on her body- a series of gasps and breathy moans escaping the woman's lips as he teased the pliant flesh back to life. Szayel stood up, running a gloved hand through his pink locks as a smug smile played across his face. "There we are, good as new." Nemu was blushing a faint pink, her entire body practically glowing as she gazed up at the Espada with a mix of confusion and admiration._

Nemu had inexplicably taken a sudden interest in the Espada. The 'Construct' had been conditioned for utter subservience to the man she had ironically called "father". And while she was now effectively free to be her own person, it was likely that she was unconsciously drawn towards the aura of danger and charisma that the Arrancar seemed to exude in her eyes.

Chad, by comparison, seemed content to simply sit back and watch the scene unfold, and with Ishida still recovering from whatever heinous crap Mayuri had shot him up with, the tall youth's presence offered them a much welcomed calming factor against the oppressive tension that currently filled the air in the silence. Nelliel, having regressed back into her child-like "Nell" form, watched restlessly, flanked by her loyal Fraccions- Dondachaka and Pesche.

The sudden spike of Spiritual Pressure drew everyone's gaze to the east, watching as three figures approached their location. In a moment of clarity, Renji stood at attention and was quick to offer a respectful bow to Byakuya Kuchiki. "Captain."

"Lieutenant Abarai." The elder Kuchiki replied calmly, giving only a simple nod of acknowledgment as he took in the scene before him. As both a Commanding Officer of the 6th and a Noble, he was expected to be the picture of calm composure and silent authority. As he looked at the scene before him, his expression giving nothing away, even as he felt a small wave of relief at the sight of Rukia.

By contrast, Captain Zaraki Kenpachi of the 11th- shirtless, his upper body sporting recently inflicted wounds and marred with dried blood- strutted forward. "We just got back from mopping up that big bastard under the dome." He declared with a menacing smile. "Unohana went off to start tending to all the injured back in the Sereitei while we came to round you guys up." He declared loudly, resting the dull side of his sword against his shoulder.

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

It had taken considerable effort on Unohana's part to simply put Shunsui into a state where he could finally be considered '_critical but stable'_. However, while she'd stopped the internal bleeding and repaired the damage to his organs, the numerous breaks in his bones remained. She realized that she'd likely exhaust her reiatsu reserves at this rate. The serene woman concluded, rather grimly, that she would have to resort to more _direct_ methods of treating the breaks.

"Isane," Unohana called out in an even tone. "I need you to prepare an IV drip and a 50% morphine solution for the captain." She instructed the silver-haired woman. The dark-haired Captain then looked the slumbering form of the male half of the Primera Espada. "...Stark-san."

A moment passed, the powerful Arrancar's eyes opening. "Yes?" He asked simply, regarding the female Captain kneeling beside the battered body of her fallen comrade.

"Stark-san," She began, doing her best to remain calm in front of Nanao. "I am going to have treat the Captain's more sever injuries... and I would like your assistance."

Stark picked up on the unease behind the woman's words. A quick glance to the visibly nervous Nanao hovering nearby enforced his suspicion. He nodded. "Lilinette," Stark called, summoning his female counterpart as he stood up and turned to Nanao. "Lieutenant... _Ise?"_ He inquired, getting a small nod from the bespectacled woman. "There are likely other Arrancar at large in the Sereitei... I am sending Lilinette with orders for them to stand down." He explained. "While the Arrancar will submit, I would... _appreciate_ it if you accompanied her, to speak to any Shinigami that still might wish to fight us."

Understanding Stark's intention, Unohana chimed in. "Please, Nanao-san, it's important that both sides agree to stand down... Your presence would be of much help." Observing the lingering hesitation in the raven-haired woman, she continued. "I promise Shunsui-san will be all right."

That finally seemed to be enough, leaving Stark and Unohana to watch as Nanao and Lilinette departed to search the ground of Soul Society and spread word of the impromptu ceasefire.

"Thank you," Unohana offered as the Espada knelt beside her.

"Yeah," he replied evenly. "It would just be a distraction to have her hanging around." He regarded the prone man for a moment as Isane started the IV drip in his arm. "Now then, you're the Healer, so what exactly do you need _my _help with?" He asked calmly.

"In order to heal the Captain, I will have to... _reset_ the breaks in his bones." She paused. "And I would like you assistance in restraining him while do this." Unohana continued. "I don't know how aware he is of what's happening right now... And it will take some time before the painkiller fully sets in, and resetting the breaks will be... quite painful."

The Primera nodded sympathetically. "Fair enough. So where you wanna start, then?" Stark asked, resigning himself to his current task.

"Please hold his legs down," the woman began. "I'll start with the right leg."

Stark nodded, placing his hands on the mans ankles. Unohana then slipped one hand under his lower leg and the other on top of it. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, Shunsui-san..." She began, only to watch as Ukitake appeared- placing his hand on his shoulders to help hold him down. "Jushiro...?"

"Don't worry, Retsu," he answered. "You're doing this _for_ Shunsui." He added reassuringly.

Unohana nodded, saying "thank you" as she resigned herself to her task.

_Retsu Unohana, Captain of the Fourth Division, pressed down in a swift motion- a harrowing "snap" signifying the broken segments of the bone slipping back into their proper position. She then moved to fix the next break. This would go on for some time..._

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

"And you say that Captain Kurotsuchi openly attempted to kill you, as part of some clandestine scheme to spirit away the Quincy?" Byakuya asked. "And it is your assertion that he would have succeeded, if not for the intervention of Lieutenant Kurotsuchi and... the Arrancar now amongst you?"

"Yes sir, Captain Kuchiki." Renji replied. "The late Captain Kurotsuchi nearly succeeded in killing me as part of his plan to abduct Ishida Uryuu." He explained. "If not for the emergence of Szayel, I would been keen killed and Uryuu-san taken away."

"What the hell you mean by 'emergence'?" Kenpachi interjected.

"The Lieutenant is referring to my _Gabriel,"_ Szayel spoke up. "It's a specialty of mine, I hid within the young lady's body, and emerged when I had sufficiently recovered." The Arrancar beamed with pride as he explained his powers to the two Captains. "When I emerged from her body, that man," he continued, pointing to Mayuri's corpse. "Was squeezing the doll- effectively killing your Lieutenant through full-body strangulation. Luckily, he failed to realize that I had created a doll of him... Which I then used to kill him." He explained with a confident smile.

"Yes, which brings us to the next point." Byakuya continued. "Is it your claim that after killing Captain Kurotsuchi, that you effectively surrendered yourself as a _prisoner of war?"_ He recounted dryly._  
_

"What can I say?" Szayel replied jovially. "My reiatsu was all but depleted, and I'm not really much of a fighter to begin with." He explained. "My primary function was as the head of the scientific division of Las Noches under the man you know as Sousuke Aizen." The Espada paused. "However, I would now like to offer my skills- such as they are- to Soul Society... I believe you have a vacancy?"

Kenpachi scoffed at that. "You got some serious balls, going after the position of the guy you just brutally murdered." He remarked. "Hah! I like you're style!"

Szayel smirked, crossing his arms and rubbing his chin. "Yes, well I happen to be _very_ serious when it comes to science." He replied confidently.

Byakuya was quickly growing weary the exchange. "I am afraid that such matters will have to wait until we return to Soul Society and get some idea of what the situation there." He finished, eager to distance himself from the situation in the hopes of averting the headache he felt coming on.

"Lieutenant Abarai, Rukia," Byakuya began, gaining their attention. "Gather up everyone here in preparation of her departure."

Orihime looked to Ulquiorra. He was now back in his unreleased state, Murceliago sealed and once one tucked into the black sash around his waist. "Ulquiorra, do you feel up to creating a Gargantua so we can get back to Soul Society?" The redhead asked.

After a moment, he nodded. "If that is what you desire, then yes."

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Halibell stood up, silently scanning the area for any trace of her three Fraccions. Her brow furrowed when she was unable to distinguish them amidst the the countless auras.

_"You! What are you doing here?!"_

The tall, bronze-skinned Arrancar turned around to see the familiar figure of the young white-haired Captain that she had fought earlier that day. She observed that the youthful Captain was accompanied by his curvacious blond Lieutenant- the two of them regarding her with suspicious gazes.

"My three Fraccions... They're out there, somewhere." Halibell began somberly, turning back to look out across the surrounding area.. "They all placed their trust in me, as the strongest." The powerful female explained to them. "I am responsible for them, I must find them." She then fell silent, leaving the two Shinigami to make the next move...

"Captain Hitsugaya," Unohana spoke up. "Lieutenant Ise and Stark-san's Fraccion, Lilinette, left to try and convince the scattered Arrancar and our own troops to agree to a ceasefire." The dark-haired Captain explained to him. "Please allow Halibell-san to look for her's."

Hitsugaya considered what she'd said for a moment, then nodded. "In that case, myself and Lieutenant Matsumoto will accompany her to assist in the search." He replied. "Besides, it's not just the Arrancar that could be a problem. The Shinigami will need reassurances, and we can provide that."

"We'd also better start looking for ranking Officers," Matsumoto interjected. "who can assist in spreading the news faster through Soul Society."

With that, the three departed...

Unohana then slumped down into a kneeling position, suddenly feeling spent and in need of a moment to just catch her breath and take stock of things. As she relaxed, Ukitake appeared at her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. He smiled warmly at her. "You're such an amazing woman, Retsu."

The female Captain blushed faintly at his words. She was often viewed by many, including a number of her own officers, as a "motherly" figure. Unohana wasn't bothered by the title, realizing that her calm nature _and_ nurturing ways would lead others to see her like this. Not that she couldn't be _fearsome_ if the situation required- after all, she could make Mayuri cower in terror with a single glare...

However, this didn't change the fact the she was still a woman. It was rare that anyone addressed her by her given name, let alone so intimately as to do so without honorifics. The gentle, white-haired Captain of the Thirteenth Division was perhaps the one person who felt comfortable enough around her to forgo formalities and speak candidly with her- not as a fellow officer, but as a woman.

She smiled softly up at him, her slender hand coming to rest on his, gripping gently in silent thanks for the comforting gesture. Pausing to look into his thoughtful brown eyes for a moment, so like the dark eyebrows that stood in contrast with his snow-white hair. "Thank you, Jushiro..." Unohana replied.

The two had known each for centuries- since their days in the academy. After they'd become captains, and she'd taken over the treatment of his condition, they'd simply grown closer. Given the familiarity that came with the arrangement, she'd become captivated by his gentle strength, earnest manor, and even his vulnerability- which only served to further her desire to embrace him. However, her _desire_ was coupled with a longing to gently cradle him in her arms and ease his discomfort.

She recalled, fondly, when Ukitake had voiced his feelings...

_He had been so nervous, his hand extended- unmoving in the air, doubt and feelings of unworthiness holding him back. She smiled warmly, taking his outstretched hand and placing it against her cheek, silently urging him to continue. He gently caressed the soft curve, before he slowly leaned forward to kiss her, relief flooding his body as her soft lips had happily yielded to his._

_What followed was slow and intimate. She knew even this risked aggravating his condition, but she also realized that he needed this. He pushed himself to ensure her pleasure in the act, and for as much as he longed to become one with her, Unohana knew that he **needed** this- that it would help start to heal the wounds to his pride and sense of worth. For all his bouts of frailty, Ukitake had persevered, until she felt the stirrings of soft relief, the prelude to the culmination of their union!_

Unohana felt her cheeks become warm at the memory, but was quick to shake it off as he sat down beside her, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

The giant maw of the Gargantua opened, and the mixed group of Shinigami, Arrancar, and Human stepped out onto the devastated remains of Soul Society.

"This does not bode well..." Byakuya mused.

Rukia appeared beside him. "Nii-sama, what's wrong?"

He looked to her for an instant. "Aside from from the structural damage, the air is thick with an unnatural reiatsu..." He remarked.

She nodded, suddenly understanding. "You're right. It's like a mixture of the three types of energy... sort of like Ichigo's... except that it's all wrong." She reasoned.

"If Aizen achieved perfect synthesis with the Orb," Ulquiorra mused. "Then this could be the remnants of his his spiritual energy... Human, Shinigami, and Hollow."

"Why are you talking in past tense?" Renji asked. "You think Aizen's dead?"

The Cuatro Espada shook his head. "No, if my hypothesis is correct, then Aizen would now effectively be immortal... However, if something caused him to loose control of the Ouken, before he had a chance to open the Gateway to the Realm of the Soul King, then..."

"Then the Ouken would become unstable." Szayel spoke up. "And with no outlet, the built up energy would simply feed back upon itself, triggering a chain reaction, not unlike what happens to the core of a dieing star..." He theorized out loud. "Yes, the effect would be like a small supernova, which would explain the devastation of the landscape!" The Arrancar concluded.

"Looks more like a bomb went off." Renji interjected.

"You're closer than you realize, Reaper." Szayel replied darkly. "In fact, I'd go so far as to say it's the _spiritual_ equivalent of the nuclear destruction unleashed when the humans used those _charming little bombs_ of theirs half a century ago, during one of their more recent conflicts."

Orihime fidgeted at the allusion. "But... the _radiation?_ If this really is like what happened to Hiroshima and Nagasaki, then..." she stammered. "This strange energy, won't it make us sick?!"

"Relax," Ulquiorra urged. "It's not quite the same. The pure reiatsu lingering in the air doesn't have any inherent toxic properties." He explained. "If Aizen lost control of the Ouken, then this is likely the last time we'll ever sense his reiatsu again." The Cuatro revealed. "Aizen would have been trapped in the epicenter of the event... The Orb may ensure his immortality, but the Ouken would have _fed_ on him, leaving him an empty shell of what he was."

"Wait, if what you're saying is true, and Ichigo was the one who stopped him, then he would have been at the heart of the explosion as well." Rukia reasoned, panic in her voice. "Oh god, something could have happened to him... we have to find him!"

"Damn, she's right!" Renji exclaimed. "Even if he exhausted himself using Mugetsu, we should at least be able to sense a faint signature, unless..." He paused. "Crap, if all that bad stuff you guys mentioned really happened, then he could be in pretty bad shape."

Chad, who was carrying Ishida on his shoulders, spoke up next. "This isn't good... If something's happened to him, then we need to find him quick."

"Wait." Byakuya exclaimed. "Lieutenant Abarai, I have yet to give you leave." He added calmly, fixing the tattooed Shinigami with the well-practiced gaze of a Captain. "As for you, Rukia, while you are my sister, you are _still_ an Officer of the Gotei 13- and therefor must comport yourself in a way fitting of your Office. FURTHERMORE, you are injured." The momentary spike in his tone was enough to silence any further protest from the younger Kuchiki.

With that, he continued. "Rukia, you will remain here, with the others, while Lieutenant Abarai and myself investigate what has happened to Kurosaki." Byakuya explained. "Should anyone from one of the other divisions, especially Captain Soifon and her ilk, attempts to harm or detain Ulquiorra, Szayel, or Nelliel-Tu and her cohorts... Then it falls to you, as a senior Officer of the 13th, to remind them that they are here as our guest, and are to be regarded as such."

Kenpachi exhaled. "Ahh, I might as well come along with you," he remarked. "I need to get out there anyway and figure out if anyone from my Division survived this mess."

The others watched as the three men disappeared in a flash to search the area. Chad wordlessly set Ishida down and then took a seat beside his unconscious form.

Szayel looked up at a particular spot in the sky. He produced a small telescope from out his coat and extended it, holding it up and looking through it. "Nemu, my dear, take a look at this." He said while handing her the telescope. "Do you see that, the... _distortion_ in the sky?"

Still looking through the telescope, she nodded. "Yes, Szayel-sama," Nemu replied in her usual calm tone, handing it back to him. "Do you think it could in some be linked to your theory regarding the destruction of the Ouken?" The green-eyed woman asked.

The Espada slipped the telescope back into his coat pocket. "Hard to say at the moment, we're dealing in a lot unknowns..." He replied. "However, if the explosion was indeed similar to a supernova, then what we're looking could be the first trace of another event." He paused. "In this case, rather than the explosion of a supernova... It could be the stellar opposite."

He turned when he felt her hand on his arm. "You're concerned, aren't you?" Szayel asked her, getting a small nod from the purple-haired woman. "Well, don't worry," he began. "Whatever it is, science will show us the way to the solution." He declared confidently.

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Hitsugaya and Rangiku, along with Tia Halibell- now back in her unreleased state, scoured the remains of the Sereitei in search of the female Espada's three wayward Fraccions. Suddenly, the Female Arrancar seemed to zero in on something and turned a corner.

The two Shinigami matched her movements, and followed her a street, overwhelmed by the rubble of collapsed walls and other structures. Halibell took hold of a large piece of rubble and tossed it aside to reveal a dusky-skinned female Arrancar with coffee-brown hair.

"Halibell-sama, you came?" The Arrancar asked weakly.

The Tercera nodded. "Of course, you're my Fraccions." She replied, a degree of gentleness in her tone as she brushed her gloved hand against her cheek. "Rose... Tell me, do you know where Sung Sun and Appacci are, are they near by?" She asked eagerly.

The muscular, dark-skinned female pulled herself from out of the rubble, then looked up to Halibell for a moment, meeting the gaze of her green eyes. "I think so, Halibell-sama... W-when the old Shinigami unleashed his aura on us..." She recounted. "The- the last thing that I remember was the three of us falling... That was just before I blacked out."

Halibell picked up Mila Rose- carrying her muscular frame with ease- and set her down nearby, her back resting against the remains of a wall. "I, I'm sorry... we weren't strong enough."

She stood up and shook her head. "No, all of you did well, there was nothing else you could have done against the crushing weight of such spirit pressure."

Hitsugaya drew his Zanpakuto and froze some of the rubble, then struck the debris with his blade to more easily clear it away. Soon, they managed to locate the the forms of the Espada's other two fallen companions- the slender figure of Sung Sun and the more athletic form of Appacci- and extricated them from the rubble. The entire time, Halibell remained calm and professional, while still displaying an almost mother-like concern for the three female Arrancar.

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

_The two figures plummeted unceremoniously to the ground. Smoke lingered in the sky, the aftermath of the destruction of the Ouken. With the "Key" lost and his powers gone, Aizen would never breach the Gates of Heaven to claim the Throne of the Soul King..._

Aizen gasped in pain. Without even his own reiatsu, the toll upon his body caused by the succession of metamorphoses catching up with him, his body on fire. "How... how could this have happened... Centuries of work... gone in the blink of an eye." He groaned, unable to even lift up his head to see the individual who had brought him down. "Damn you... Kurosaki... you destroyed my dream." He cursed, half of his face pressed into the dirt. "...I should have been a god."

Ichigo looked up, his overgrown hair hanging down around his face, and propped himself up on his elbows to look at the battered form of the would be deity. "You... _a god?"_ He chuckled bitterly, the remnants of Mugetsu crumbling away. "...You're not fit to be a god."

**(- _End of Chapter II_ -)**

* * *

**Final Word Count: 5,151**

The entire bit with Nemu, from Mayuri turning on her to Szayel killing him, was originally just another plot thread of the first chapter. But I quickly realized that it distracted from Ulquiorra and Orihime, and that it worked better after I moved it to this chapter- where I then had room to expand on the scene and really make it one of the major scenes of the whole chapter. Seriously, I knew I had to really build up to Mayuri's death by making him a real bastard!

But even now, when I re-read his dialogue, I have a hard time believing that I could write something so horribly cruel. This was the culmination of years of abuse, and while it meant nothing to Mayuri, it was heartbreaking for Nemu and the death of her devotion to him. I debated over whether or not she should cry, but I realized I had to do it. While Nemu is artificial, she was created to be indistinguishable from a real Shinigami- just like in _Blade Runner_ (_"More Human than Human"_) and if Roy Batte could cry at the end of a 4 year life, than Nemu should be capable of such human emotions after centuries.

I also wanted to prove that Hanataro could be more than just a comedy doormat for the other characters to provide cheap laughs at his expense. This isn't a goddamned sitcom, and real people don't fit neatly into lazy archetypes. Again, thanks to NovaAlexandra, who inspired me to use him. And then we have the little moments with Ukitake and Unohana...

**Ladies, **I'm a big fan of this pairing, but my take on it limited since I'm a guy. I get this feeling that there's something about this man- who's strong and yet sill vulnerable- that appeals to some kind of nurturing instinct.. (**Tell me if I'm off base**). This, and the fact that he exudes kindness, compassion, and moral certainty like **Gregory Peck** is why I figure Unohana would fall for him.

_-Bojack727_


	3. Chapter 03: Damage Control

Sorry it took me longer than planned to get this chapter posted. I'd actually finished writing chapter 12 last week, when I discovered that somehow it had failed so save and that I'd lost the whole thing. Sill, I'm well ahead in terms of story progress, and this is intended to be a much longer story than anything I've written prior to this. I'm glad that you guys seem to be enjoying the story so far, and I look forward to hearing what you think of it.

In response to your reviews, I'd like to say thanks to Ulquihime7980, and to the person who posted simply under the name "Guest". Briefly, to clarify, Nemu didn't so much rebel against Mayuri- she's no where near that point yet- but she'd lost faith in him, and had no reason to resent his death after everything he'd said and done to her, especially right at the end. Also, thanks to JoltCola and TheReallyBadWriter (love the name), and to Raechyl. I like Stark and Lilinette both a lot, and it's fun writing their characters- since they're the yin and yang to each other.

* * *

**TO FORGE A  
BETTER TOMORROW**

**Chapter III:  
_"Damage Control"_**

Hanataro had just finished healing Soifon's injured arm and leg, giving her a small smile as he went to check on some of the other injured. The slender female captain was at a loss, part of her having trouble accepting that the young officer before her- scouring the cots full of injured and diligently treating their wounds while running a field hospital- could have ever been the Fourth's timid 7th Seat Officer.

Maybe it was the strain finally effecting her, or some side effect of the healing kido that he's performed on her, but she couldn't help but smile at his new-found confidence. Still, that left her to consider the other_ irregularity_ among them- a certain Ggio Vega. The Arrancar had had her dead-to-rights, and given her injured state in that moment it wouldn't have been impossible to kill her... Yet he'd chosen to help her. Again, she was confident that he wasn't harboring any deeper motives in doing so- mainly because he didn't strike her as clever enough.

Soifon's revery was interrupted by the sudden arrival of a half-dozen individuals, all of varying strength and styles. Her eyes widened at the sight of the tall, well-endowed female Espada, the larger of her three follower held under one arm and lesser two under the other. Even more shocking was that she was accompanied by Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto of the Eleventh Division.

Hitsugaya stepped forward. "Who's in charge here," the young Captain began. "I'd like to speak with the Officer in charge of this treatment center."

"Captain Hitsugaya," Hanataro began. "I am, sir." He continued. "More than half of the Fourth's Seated Officers were among the casualties." The young Officer explained, anticipating what the Captain's next question would be. "By direct order of Captain Unohana, I have assumed the duties of the 3rd Seat and the management of this center." He finished, wiping his hands with a wash cloth.

"I see..." Hitsugaya replied after a moment. "We located and rescued Tia Halibell's injured Fraccions." He explained, gesturing over his shoulder to the female Espada and her followers. "We brought the three of them here to have their injuries treated- please consider them no different from our injured."

"Of course, sir." Hanataro replied. "The 4th Division does not discriminate when it comes to fulfilling our duties to treat the injured." He explained with a note of pride as he spoke. "I'll see to them personally... Though, before you leave, Captain, is there anything you can tell me?" The youth asked. "I've been busy, and with communications down, I don't know what's going on outside of the camp... Can you tell me anything?"

"Not much, I'm afraid." The white-haired Captain admitted. "After that explosion, we haven't been able to detect Aizen..." He paused. "Even using the Hell's Butterflies, communication between divisions is proving extremely difficult." Hitsugaya continued. "However, it seems the Primera Espada has issued orders to the Arrancar to stand down." He explained. "I'm attempting to spread similar instruction to our people- as of now, enforcing the ceasefire and re-establishing communications are our priority."

The young Captain continued. "As a medical facility, the ongoing safety of this place and the medical technicians is crucial." Hitsugaya remarked. "Normally, I would provide a detachment to ensure the safety of the camp... However, given our current predicament, I have no way of communicating with either my Division or any of the others. I-"

"I will remain," Halibell spoke up, her even tone drawing everyone's attention. "As the Tercera Espada, I will remain to ensure the safety of the wounded and the medical personnel." The bronzed, blond Arrancar declared coolly, her hands resting on the black sash around her hips. "Is this acceptable, Captain?"

Hitsugaya was silent for a moment, before exchanging a quick glance with Matsumoto, then turned back to the towering figure of the Espada. "Then, on behalf of the Gotei 13, I accept your offer." He then turned to Hantaro. "Officer Yamada, is this arrangement acceptable to you?"

The 3rd Seat Officer nodded. "Of course," he replied with a smile. "Thank you, Halibell-sama, I would be honored." He finished, addressing the Espada.

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Orihime looked at the Cuatro Espada. The pale-skinned Arrancar had an almost unreadable look on his face, his jet black hair fluttering slightly in the breeze. The damage to his uniform left his distinctive Hollow Hole visible, along with the frayed collar and coattails. He looked so calm, his hands tucked into the pockets of his hakama, green eyes looking off into the distance...

_Orihime looked up, the door to her cell opening, as Ulquiorra and the servitor Arrancar who always brought her meals entered. The lesser Arrancar quickly placed her food on the small diner table and then left the room, leaving the two of them alone. Ulquiorra watched intently, the silent understanding between them of what would happen if she refused to eat._

_It wasn't until she sat down to eat that she noticed a small cup and kettle, in addition to her own, set down on the table. Orihime watched as Ulquiorra wordlessly took the seat across from her and poured himself a cup of tea. As if anticipating her question, he spoke up. "It has come to my attention that certain needs of yours have not been met." He explained. "Humans are social creatures, and will deteriorate if left alone..." He paused, taking a sip of tea._

"_As such," Ulquiorra continued calmly. "I have cleared my schedule so that I will be able to keep you company during your meals." This revelation was enough to earn a small, surprised smile from the young woman seated across from him. "I cannot converse with you as another human would..." He paused briefly, setting the tea cup down. "But, you may speak freely, and I will listen."_

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Lilinette glared at the lesser Arrancar before her. "Oi, listen up you lot," the small female half of the Primera Espada began. "Aizen's out of the picture... So Stark sent me and Nanao-san here to spread the word to both sides that the **war is over."** She frowned when the Arrancar grumbled in reaction to her blunt declaration. "All of you, SHUT UP!" She yelled.

"You want to know the real reason that we're out here?" Lilinette asked. "Well, I'll tell you- it's to make sure that the _thickos_ on both sides don't get any funny ideas and try anything." She explained haughtily, her arms crossed in a display of confidence as she glared at them with her visible eye. "Like I said, Aizen's dead, and as I see it, that leaves me an' Stark as the Strongest!"

Nanao cleared her throat. "Lilinette-san is correct," She began, turning to face the motley gathering of Shinigami before her. "That is to say, that the war is over- and so to is the fighting." The Lieutenant coolly elaborated, adjusting her glasses. "I wouldn't want to have to report to your captains that any of you endangered Soul Society by indulging your petty vendettas, now would I?"

"You heard the lady," Lilinette chimed in. "Right now, you guys can do the smart thing and take my word for it..." The small female paused. "Or, you can do it the _hard way_, and wait for Stark to come after you guys and beat it into your thick skulls!"

"I understand your apprehension, and even your anger." The Lieutenant offered, her tone softening slightly as she went on. "Now, we've all lost friends and loved ones in this despicable war, but so too have the Arrancar." She continued, her tone calm and steady. "The man who led them- the man you know as Sosuke Aizen- didn't simply betray us, he used the Arrancar as disposable fodder to ware us down and pave the way for his own personal ambitions..."

"I think far too many people have died- Shinigami _and_ Arrancar." Nanao paused, removing her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose, before looking back to the Shinigami standing before her, only now **minus** the the wire-frame spectacles. "As it is, no one's coming out of this without scars, and as much as we might be hurting right now... we have to let go, so we can find the time to _heal_ and move forward in a positive way- our absent friends don't need to be avenged, they should remembered."

Lilinette watched the taller woman as she donned her glasses. "Well, after that, it wouldn't do if I didn't put in a final word of my own- I am the _mouthpiece_ of the Primera after all." The little female remarked with a confident smile. "Now, Stark won't likely say this- probably because he won't be able to stay awake long enough to- but I can." She began. "I _am_ Lilinette Gingerback, and I've chosen **not** to fight... Because I'm more than just a mindless monster. _I_ decide what I am- because I have free will, we all do- and I believe that the Arrancar are stronger than the sum of what makes us!"

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "So, how was I, Nanao-san?" Lilinette asked her discreetly.

Nanao smiled warmly. "You did great, Lily-san." This made the Arrancar blush, unaccustomed to being addressed in such a cute and feminine manner.

"_A ceasefire, you say?"_ A voice asked in an even tone.

Everyone turned to watch as Byakuya appeared, Renji at his side.

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

"Tell me more about the labs in the 12th Division bunkers?" Szayel asked Nemu, as the dark-haired Lieutenant led them across the devastated landscape.

She nodded. "As the Scientific Research and Development Division, both Captain Kurotsuchi- as well Urahara-san before him- commissioned the construction of significant underground facilities, beneath the barracks of the 12th Division." Nemu explained. "In the event that the central power-grid were to ever go offline, the sub-levels will draw power from a special back-up generator."

"Do you know if any of the other Divisions have one of these back-ups?" Rukia asked.

"Yes," she replied. "In a crisis, the Fourth doubles as a hospital, so a back-up power-source would ensure the continued functioning of the critical equipment." She paused. "Beyond that, the Second and Sixth Divisions may have their own generators or independent power sources- as both Lieutenant Omaeda and Captain Kuchiki are quite wealthy." She reasoned.

Orihime was riding on Ulquiorra's back (_a la piggyback_) to conserve her energy. She blushed, thinking how this was the _compromise_ they'd come to when she was too embarrassed to agree to him carting her around in his arm like a princess! As the redhead glanced to her friend, she couldn't help but catch the brief blush that graced her cheeks at the mention of her brother.

"Tell me something," Chad began. "It there a proper medical facility down there?"

Nemu nodded calmly. "Yes, it should prove little trouble to analyze the substance that was injected into the Quincy and create an anti-toxin for it." She explained. "Though, knowing Mayuri, it's just as likely that the Captain created a counter-agent along with it."

Rukia silently noted the change in her tone as she spoke, as well as the fact that she'd dropped any sense of reverence when she spoke of her late captain. She wondered what had happened to so turn her against the man she'd once all but worshiped, not to mention what had lead her to become so enamored with the Espada in whom they were now keeping company.

"It'll also give us a chance to treat that arm of yours," Szayel remarked, looking over his shoulder to give her- what he likely assumed was- a reassuring smile. "After all, can't do to let you keep going around your with abilities halved." The pink-haired Arrancar reasoned.

They made their way through the darkened mess that was the 12th Division Barracks, until Nemu located a panel on the ground and lifted it up to reveal a key-coder. She quickly entered in a long stream of numbers, then a "hiss" came as a large trap door opened.

Everyone quickly made their way down, into the darkened corridor below, only to wince and shield their eyes when a beam of light him them all.

"Lieutenant...?" Akon asked, lowering the high-powered flashlight in his hand.

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

_Near the Medical Center..._

"Let me get this strait," Kenpachi began. "After this big explosion up in the sky, the survivors are calling for a ceasefire, and the Fourth set up this field hospital as a _no-combat zone?"_

"You got it, Ken-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed, perched on the large man's shoulder. "Pachinko and Hair are already there..." The pink-haired girl explained. "There's a bunch a Arrancar there too, including this tall 'Spada lady with a funny-lookin' sword and a _really_ big chest!" The girl explained to him, holding out her hands to emphasize the last bit of information.

"Hahaha! Well, at least I know that _some_ my top officers survived this mess." The towering swordsman remarked with a wild smile. "Better see how things are going... I need to get patched up, plus, I can't let those two use this whole situation as an excuse to slack off."

When Kenpachi arrived, Halibell instantly zeroed in on him. The Third's eyes narrowed as she watched him enter the camp- the man stunk of blood and radiated violence. She passingly recalled the equally brutal nature of the Fifth, only to detect a faint hint of his reiatsu- coming from the dried blood crusted on the battered blade of the long sword the man carried with him.

After conversing with the two shorter men, he seemed to notice her. If necessary, she was prepared to fight this brute to keep him away from her Fraccions (hell, she'd intervene for Ggio- she wasn't about to begrudge him simply his loyalty to her **dead** rival). It has been her experience that any male with strength enough to dominate others would not hesitate to use it. And females were particularly vulnerable to being exploited by a powerful (and usually cruel) male, hence why she'd extended her protection to her three companions centuries ago- the males of Huecco Mundo were not to be trusted!

Halibell briefly flared her reiatsu as a silent warning to the man- a gesture she felt made clear that she would not tolerate any violence- but he only seemed to laugh in response, before going about his business with his subordinates in the camp.

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

"Captain Kurotsuchi is dead," Nemu explained in a matter-of-fact tone. "For now, I will serve as the acting Captain of this Division." She finished.

The dour-looking man initially appeared unsure as as to how to respond, perhaps taken aback by her new-found sense of authority. "Y-yes, of course Lieutenant Kurotsuchi." He eventually acquiesced, before gesturing them to follow him down the hallway.

"With the main communication grid down, we've been trying to contact the other divisions through the local lines," Akon explained, bringing them to a large room. "However, we haven't had much luck, all we've gotten is dead-air on the others ends."

"Tell me," Szayel began. "Is there any form of portable _person-to-person_ communication systems here, something that could be used on the field?" He asked, stepping forward.

"Y-yes," Akon replied. "We have basic two-way radios, er 'walky-talkies' I believe they're also called." He explained to the Octavio Espada. "We do have more sophisticated equipment- the G3s can be used without the downed com towers, but we'd need to set up wide-band transmitter-receivers." The Third went on. "Each T-R Unit could then communicate with other T-Rs, as well as any functioning LAN systems throughout the grounds, such as ours."

"Yes, that's ideal," Szayel began. "And as we set more up, each T-R Unit can then bounce transmissions between the others, something akin to an 'Ethernet'." He reasoned. "Is there any way you could bring up some kind of overhead map of the grounds on the main monitor?"

"Yes, we used areal drones to carry out topographical surveys, and the collected data was then used to create a visual representation of Soul and the surrounding area." Nemu replied calmly as she moved to a nearby computer. The large monitor at the head of the room flickered to life and the image of a map filled the screen- showing what the (former) layout of Soul Society.

"Good..." Szayel remarked with a smile. "Continued broadcasting from this location, the Lieutenant and myself will go scout the area for key places to set up the transmitters."

Nemu turned to Akon. "Some of our guests are injured," she began. "I would like them taken to the medical wing for treatment." The Lieutenant instructed before leaving.

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Once again, Byakuya Kuchiki found himself listening quietly as one of his fellow officers explained the state of affairs to him. He kept silent, any sense of relief he felt at the news of a ceasefire remained internalized as he calmly listened to the others.

"Kuchiki-sama," Nanao began, giving a polite bow. "This young lady is Lilinette Gingerback, she is one of the elite ten Espada." She explained, gesturing to the smiling girl.

"An Espada, you say?" He repeated. "Could I trouble you to know your rank?"

Lilinette's smile broadened. "Me an' Stark are the _Primera_- the first, _and_ the strongest!" She boasted proudly, holding up a single finger for emphasis.

Byakuya ran a hand through his luxurious dark mane. "I killed the Seventh- Zomari Leroux- and Rukia killed the Ninth..." He recounted coolly. "Captain Zaraki killed the Fifth- Nnoitra Gilga- and a group of us brought down that lumbering oaf- Yammy Largo- the big stupid one, who's rank and power-level changed mid-way through the battle." The Kuchika Heir added.

"According to Inoue-san, the Fifth mortally wounded the Sixth Espada prior to his battle with Zaraki, but we have no way of confirming if he died." Byakuya continued. "As for the others, I can confirm that the Fourth and Eighth- Ulquiorra Schiffer and Szayal Grantz are indeed alive."

"Me and Stark, along with Halibell and Barragon, accompanied Aizen and the two Shinigami for his big attack on the heart of your HQ." Lilinette explained to the Captain. "He saved the four of us specially for that, since the four of us were his three strongest Espada."

Byakuya almost called her out on the mathematics of how _four_ people could be _three_, but remained silent as she continued. "At first, it looked like we were going to win. I mean, Aizen just kept getting stronger and stronger, and we had strength on our side." She paused. "At least, that's what we thought, but then the fighting just kept _dragging_ on... And then, Tousen and poor Wonderweiss died, and that crazy old bastard Barragon ended up getting killed by his own damn power!"

"So, Kaname Tousen is also dead..." Byakuya mused. "And what of the others, what of the other Captains, and what of Aizen and his other followers?"

"Aizen got tired of us, he declared in front of all of us that the Arrancar were a failure..." Lilinette answered him bleakly. "He stabbed Halibell and left her to die... That's when Stark and me lost interest in fighting the two Captains- the guy with the funny hat and 'Sickly'." She explained. "It stopped being fun then, people were dying for no reason and Aizen and that old Commander were causing all kinds of crazy shit to happen with their spiritual pressure!" She finished, crossing her arms dejectedly.

"Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake are being treated for injuries..." Nanao revealed. "Stark's with them, he sent me out with Lilinette so I wouldn't have to see how badly injured Shunsui-san had gotten when he protected me from that big explosion."

"The Supreme Commander, what happened to him?" Renji asked.

Nanao fidgeted, hesitating for a moment. "We... Well we haven't seen or felt any trace of him since that explosion in the sky happened."

Byakuya became silent for a moment. "We need to start gathering the remaining Captains and their Lieutenants, and the ranking Arrancar as well..." He remarked calmly. "There are of lot things that we will need to discuss... Hopefully, the Central Chamber isn't too damaged."

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Orihime was tending to Rukia's arm. "Soten Kisshun!" She exclaimed, engulfing the smaller woman's left arm in the glow of her power. Soon, the petite Soul Reaper's arm was as good as new and she quickly slipped her robes back over the left half of her upper body.

Taking care of Ishida was a bit more involved. Since they didn't know what was actually wrong with him or the nature of the chemical that he'd been injected with, the minions of the 12th had actually had to take blood samples and isolate the invasive chemical in his body. The technician recognized it and explained that it would simply work its way through him and he'd eventually awaken.

With that, Szayel and Nemu retrieved a suitcase-like object and what looked like some kind of folded areal mounted on a collapsed tripod. The two then departed from the bunker...

Rukia shook her head, letting out a sigh. "Nemu... That girl, seriously, she's way too comfortable around him for my comfort." She lamented.

"You think he's planning something?" Chad asked idly.

"No, not really." Rukia replied, shaking her head. "But I still don't trust him... I mean, he was working for Aizen only a few hours ago and now we're expected to trust him based on one person's word?"

Chad exhaled. "That... sounds a bit like something I heard earlier today..."

Rukia blushed, the irony of her statement dawning on her.

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

_Division 12's underground facility was finally contacted by Szayel, the pink-haired Arrancar explaining that they'd located Stark, Shunsui, Ukitake, and Unohana. They'd relocated the injured Shunsui to the field hospital, where they'd set up the transmitter that was now allowing them to communicate._

_The Espada had gone on to say that Shunsui, while stabilized, was still badly injured and would likely endure a lengthy recovery period. He then revealed that he'd informed Unohana of Orihime's unique powers, and that the Captain had personally requested the assistance of her powers of Negation to undo the damage to the other captain's body. Despite some initial reluctance on Ulquiorra's part, Orihime insisted on going to help- and that he should accompany her._

_Akon readily agreed to remain behind and monitor communications, while Rukia went with them, leaving Chad to keep an eye on Ishida until he was up and about. Nell, for her part, insisted on going with them to find out what had happened to others- she was especially worried about Ichigo, and wanted to find out what had happened to him..._

Ulquiorra appeared in the flash of a Sonido, emerging with a blushing Orihime nestled in his arms and stepped down, returning the redhead to her feat. At the same time, Rukia arrived, Nell under her arm, alongside them in the flash of a Shunpo. She set the tiny Arrancar down and followed Orihime.

Ulquiorra kept his distance, while Unohana and Ukitake remained close by as the young woman cast her powers on the prone figure of the Captain Szayel had mentioned. The Cautro exchanged a glance with the Primera, before the tall man appeared to simply sit down and fall asleep. He observed that Halibell was also present, along with her three Fraccions.

He also observed, with some degree of surprise, that one of the Fraccions of the late Second Espada was present- Ggio Vega, if he recalled. He smirked inwardly at how the smallish Arrancar hovered around the equally small Captain. The cat-like Arrancar was far too _simple_ to hide his motives, and his body language betrayed his intentions- though Ulquiorra wondered if the ex-Fraccion realized that the woman he was eying was _considerably_ stronger than him...

But then, some males enjoyed the thrill of a challenging courtship. After all, winning the favor of a female strong enough to kill them was a feat in and of itself. And while he may have found her looks and strength appealing, Ggio was at least smart enough to know his own instincts, to recognize the value in ensuring a strong bloodline for his cubs.

But then, that was purely supposition on his part...

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Orihime silently focused herself on healing the captain. She'd used her powers multiple times now in a short period, and she was feeling the cumulative strain as she worked. She guessed that this would be the last time she could muster the strength for a full Soten Kisshun before needing to spend the next few days resting, recovering from all the exertion.

She gasped slightly when she felt a pair of hand on her shoulders. She instantly recognized the familiar presence behind her- gently supporting her- as Ulquiorra. As usual, the Arrancar didn't seem to care that his actions might draw the attention of those around them, only that he was doing something to put her at ease as she worked on healing the injured man before her. Orihime smiled in silent thanks for the simple gesture, glad for the company as she carried out her task.

_She was certain that she'd been in Las Noches for over a month now. Throughout it all, Ulquiorra had been her constant companion. The fact that he was keeping her sane (well, as sane as a person could hope to be in this sort of situation) was both frightening and comforting to her._

_In her relatively short time there, Orihime realized that Ulquiorra was different from the other Arrancar that populated this place. She didn't like the way some of them looked at her- the intent of the males she could guess (horrible as it might be), but the intentions of the females really scared her. And eventually, her fears bore fruit when the Arrancar sisters- Loly and Menoly- had viciously attacked and beaten her, seemingly for no other reason than to just amuse themselves..._

_Ulquiorra had been less than pleased by this breach of protocol- a blatant disregard for both his and Aizen's authority- and even more so by the fact that Grimmjow had been the one to come and drive off the two crazed females and see to that she got healed. Orihime had initially thought Ulquiorra was upset by the fact that he'd been "shown up" by the Sexta Espada..._

_But she soon realized that there was more to his outrage. It was subtle, but she knew him well enough by now to tell that he was actually... upset. The night after the attack, he appeared at the door to her room and silently approached, pausing before her. What happened next, shocked Orihime..._

"_I have been remiss in my duties," he began, his hand moving to casual toy with a strand of her bright red hair between his slender white fingers. "Not simply in fulfilling Aizen's orders," he paused, leaning in close enough that she felt his breath on her neck. "I have come to find you... fascinating. You are not like those who dwell here." He drew back slightly to look at her. "The others, they're like wolves, but I won't let them... taint you. **I will not allow it."**_

"_Ulquiorra..." Orihime began, slightly unsteady, looking up to meet his piercing green eyes with her soft honey brown ones. "This isn't just an assignment for you anymore, is it?"_

_His hand moved to gently cup her cheek, the sudden intrusion into her personal space made her heart flutter, all traces of the fear she felt the first time were now gone. Ulquiorra leaned in close, so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips. "Yes, it would appear so." He murmured, before moving in to close the gap- capturing her lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss!_

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Orihime smiled, watching as the bespectacled woman threw herself at the Captain, the man having only just recovered so that he was now sitting up. "My darling Nanao-chan," he began, placing his hand on her delicate shoulders. "I'm sorry to think that I caused you such distress. I can't bare to think that I'm the reason for all these tears, Nanao-chan."

She fixed him with a watery glare. "Shunsui, you idiot!" She exclaimed, before letting her forehead fall against his chest. "You're the worst, do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Nanao yelled, clinging tightly to him, her tears soaking the front of his robes.

The redhead felt lightheaded, but Ulquiorra remained behind her, gently supporting her as she allowed herself to leaned back into him. "She... seems really happy." She remarked with a smile, pausing to take a deep breath, feeling slightly sluggish. "I'm... glad for them."

Ulquiorra regarded her for a moment. "Wo- Orihime, you're exhausted," he remarked, scooping her up into his arms and rising to his feet. "You need rest." He added, before she could offer any protest.

She quickly felt herself drifting into sleep...

_Orihime was seated at her table when she heard the door open. She smiled to herself at the familiar presence and the comfort it offered, remaining with her back to the door- hearing it gently shut and the muted sound of his footsteps on the cool marble floor. She didn't flinch at all when his hands came to rest on her shoulders in a comforting gesture._

_The flesh was stark white and cool, like marble, but she found the smoothness of his hands and the coolness of his touch pleasant, also like marble. She sighed, relaxing in her chair, simply enjoying the feel of his hands gently kneading her shoulders through the fabric her monochromatic gown._

"_A matter of some importance has occupied my thoughts of late," he began softly, his voice the usual near-monotone as he spoke. "I now find myself... conflicted." Ulquiorra paused. "I know that I exist to serve Aizen-sama, I took satisfaction in my work... But now, this has changed." His hands withdrew from her shoulders and he stepped back, prompting her to stand up and turn to face him._

"_Ulquiorra...?" Orihime mouthed softly, suddenly struck be the overpowering intensity that resided within the shocking emerald gaze of the Espada before her._

"_I no longer experience the satisfaction that I once did, my duties to Aizen-sama have become nothing more than tasks to complete." He took a single step towards her. "You, woman, you have changed everything. All that once seemed certain in my existence is no longer so. Because of you, I have slowly come to know what it means to **desire** something... Something intangible, but no less real."_

_He took another, lone step towards her. "And now, I find myself faced with a choice... A choice born not of fear, or survival, or from unthinking obedience." Ulquiorra revealed. "This is the first **real** choice I have ever had to make, to choose between either my loyalty to Aizen... or you."_

_She took a step toward him. "No! I can't let you do this." Orihime countered. "You told me yourself that it was pointless to defy Aizen... And you're right! I don't know him as well you, but I know he's powerful and we know the sort of things he's capable of doing... No, I- I refuse to get you killed over me!"_

"_You don't understand," Ulquiorra replied, taking another step towards her. "In this cold world of eternal darkness, you are... warmth, and light." He replied, the emotion visible in his deep green eyes made Orihime's heart race. "Because of you, I desire, I thirst, I crave." He reached out and captured her wrist, gently pulling her to him as he reached up to draw down the zipper of his jacket._

_Orihime's eyes widened."Ulquiorra, what are you-"_

_Before she could continue, he pressed her hand against his chest- over his Hollow Hole, where a heart would have been were he human. She blushed at the contact. "You feel it, don't you- there is no heart in my chest to speak of. And yet, by your own words, that is not the 'true' heart. You told me yourself that the heart is not something you can see or touch." _

_Orihime felt her entire body smoldering under his gaze. "And while I cannot yet understand such a nebulous concept," he paused. "If you are willing, then I will remain by your side so that you might help me to understand the heart." He declared, pulling her body against his._

_Blushing, she looked up, into his eyes. "I am no human, and I do not profess to fully understand the feelings that you spoke of." Ulquiorra continued. "However, if you are prepared to accept me for what I am... I will always protect you, I will never abandon you... And I will do **whatever** it takes to prove to you that **I alone** am worthy of you." He finished, bringing her hand up to kiss it._

_Orihime smiled warmly at this, her experience with the Arrancar allowing her to decipher the deeper meaning in his words, meanings that she suspected he didn't fully realize. "I never realized you could be so romantic when you wanted to," she said almost teasingly. "I want to believe in you so badly... I want to be able to believe that something good will come of all this..." She continued, reaching up to cup the sides of his pale face, her thumbs tracing his tear lines. "You promise that you'll never leave me?" She asked expectantly.  
_

"_I swear." He replied, his hands coming rest on her hips._

"_Then I accept." She stood up on the tips of her feet, pressing her lips against his. He emitted a noise that sounded almost like a growl, before tilting his head slightly and deepening the kiss. After a moment, they parted and she rested her head against the crux of his neck._

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe of the First Division stepped back from the wreckage, not wishing to linger on the sight of the body in the rubble. The white-haired man, resembling an English Gentleman from the Victorian era, turned the towering form of Sajin Komamura.

The wolf-like Captain of the Seventh Division's brow furrowed. "It's _him_, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so," Sasakibe replied bleakly. "Supreme Commander Yamamoto did not survive."

**(- _End of Chapter III_ -)**

* * *

Final Word Count: 5,794!

This chapter clocked in at just over 10 ½ pages, not counting my notes at the beginning and end. That's pretty damn long by my standards, and I only covered about 85-90% of what I originally had planned to address within this chapter. With everything that was going on, there wasn't a lot of time for UlquiHime. Still, I think this chapter gave a clear insight into Ulqui's feelings. I'm not in any rush, so some of the other couples, specifically Szayel/Nemu and Ukitake/Unohana ended up getting some nice moments. Plus, we got to see Nanao being tsundere over Shunsui, which was I thought was cute. And believe me, I'm going somewhere with Ggio's plot thread. NovaAlexandra's works really got me to like the guy, and I also have something planned for Yumichika in the near future.

Anyway, please leaves some reviews to let me know what you thought of this, and what you might be looking forward to in the upcoming chapters.

_-Bojack727_


	4. Chapter 04: Devistation & Deliverance

I wasn't sure what to make of what happened when I posted the last chapter... I'm not upset, just uncertain. I'm not sure if you guys didn't like the chapter, or if it was just a fluke that it received so little response from the readers. If there's something you guys think is wrong (or just plain bad), then please go ahead and let me know. Anyway, I'd like to say thanks to UlquiHime7980 and Princess Miele for their reviews.

* * *

**TO FORGE A  
BETTER TOMORROW**

**Chapter IV:  
_"Devastation & Deliverance"_**

Szayel was examining the generator under the Central Chamber. "Yes, upon inspection, this appears to be in working order." He remarked. "Something must have tripped the master circuit... It should be a simple task to manually reset it." The scientist Espada reasoned.

"I'll look into it at once, Szayel-sama." Nemu replied.

"Wait," The pink-haired Arrancar called, prompting her to stop. "Nemu, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" She asked. "Have I done something wrong?"

He turned away from the machinery. "No, quite the opposite, and that's just it," the Espada began evenly as he approached her. "You don't owe me anything, and yet you seem content to simply remain at my side and follow my instructions." Szayel continued. "Why are you so openly affiliating yourself with one the very creatures your kind are pledged to destroy?"

She hesitated, a flicker of genuine uncertainty playing across her features. "Then, by that logic, why are so willing to trust me, knowing who and what I am?"

"A fair question." He replied calmly. "To begin with, I find you intriguing- you're intelligent, attractive, a skilled lab assistant and researcher, and loyal to a fault... And yet, all these qualities were lost on your former Captain." The Arrancar explained to her. "A real scientist would not strike his highly-qualified assistant simply for questioning his actions... Nor, would he constantly verbally and physically abuse her simply because he could. Those are not the actions a scientist."

He reached up brush a hand against her cheek. "I, on the other hand, _am_ a scientist, and I'm intelligent enough to appreciate _what_ you are." Szayel paused. "And yet, I'm not so detached from reality that I'm unable to also appreciate _who_ you are." The Arrancar went on. "To that man, you may have simply been a _construct_, a tool to suit his needs... while I see so much more."

"Now then, Nemu, tell _me_ something." Szayel instructed softly. "Flattering as it, my ego is no so great that I should not again ask: what compels you to trust me?"

"I want," she hesitated, before bringing her hand up to cover his, as if afraid that he might suddenly withdraw the pleasing warmth of his touch. "I want... _more_, to feel _alive."_ Nemu replied, looking into his golden eyes with her dark green orbs. "Regardless of the circumstances, you freed me when you killed Mayuri... You've given me the chance to find out who 'Nemu Kurotsuchi' _really_ is?"

"An admirable desire," he commented softly, his free hand moving to join the other, cupping her jaw and holding her gaze as he looked into her eyes. "I can be many things for you- your partner, a guide, your _lover... _But I _refuse_ to be your owner." Szayel paused. _"There is no right to deny freedom to an object with a mind advanced enough to grasp the concept and therefor desire the state."_

"Asimov?" Nemu replied, getting a small nod from the Arrancar. "Then, _help_ me learn how to be more than just someone's property." She requested.

"It would seem that the caterpillar if finally ready to become a butterfly." Szayel remarked, a hand moving to the curve of her back, pulling her smaller body against his. "No mere _object_ could ever be so alluring... You, woman, are a _temptress."_ The last word lingering on the Espada's tongue as he spoke, a devilish smile playing across his face. "Are you willing to accept the consequences of your actions?" He asked, his voice little more than a breathy whisper.

Nemu nodded, a small, knowing smile gracing her face. That was more than enough prompting for the Arrancar, as he pulled her into a heated kiss.

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

For Ichigo, it wasn't a matter of remaining conscious, it was more about trying ensure that the periods of lucidity between the black-outs were longer. However, he was in the middle of a particularly long period of consciousness when the group of Captains and Lieutenant appeared.

Someone, he suspected it was Captain Unohana, but he wasn't totally certain, was healing him while he watched several people gather around what was left of Aizen. Byakuya, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain Ukitake, and Captain Kunomaru appeared before him- varying looks of disgust and disdain on their faces as they looked at their former comrade.

"Is this really all that's left of him?" The wolf-like Captain asked.

"Don't let his silence fool you," A monotone voice remarked. "I assure you he's very much alive, he's just unwilling to speak to those he's so long considered to be beneath him." Ulquiorra explained, stepping forward to join the group of onlookers.

"Et tu, Ulquiorra?" Aizen finally spoke up. "But no knife, I see?"

"I'm no Brutus, just as you're no Julius Caesar," Ulquiorra replied. "But rest assured, if I could take your life, my blade would come from the front, and you would know it."

"I would say I was saddened it would come to this," Ukitake remarked. "But how could I compare the _thing_ before me to a man that... that never really existed." He lamented.

"If the bastard can't die," Kenpachi began. "Then I say we string 'em up and leave him out for the crows to peck at him- that's all he is now, after all, just carrion."

"No," Hitsugaya remarked. "The 'Mighty Aizen' will be performing one last illusion." The young Captain remarked. "He'll fade away into obscurity and never be seen again."

"Fools," Aizen mocked. "Don't even pretend to understand me, you, who will never-"

"Enough," Byakuya interrupted calmly. "The Officers of the Gotei 13 have no time to spare for the rambling words of a corpse." He continued. "Have this **thing** sealed and bound- the depths of the Mukin await him, and his entombment cannot come quickly enough."

With that, Ichigo tiredly rose to his feet. "It's over..."

Orihime looked at him. "You did it, Ichigo, you stopped Aizen, you really did it!" She declared happily with a bright smile. "You really are the strongest!"

"_Ichigo, not 'Kurosaki-kun', eh?"_ Rukia noted idly.

"Not any more, at least..." Ichigo replied, with an unsettling smile. "When I cast my final attack with Mugetsu, I put everything into." The orange-haired teen added. "I'm already feeling the effects..."

"What are you talking about?" Rukia began. "Stopping being so cryptic, you're just exhausted from all the fighting that's happened... Seriously, you-"

"You don't understand," Ichigo interrupted her. "When I say everything, I mean _everything."_ The teen explained with the same unsettling smile. "You see, it was _all or nothing_, and I made a choice, that last attack was a one-shot deal- it took _all_ my power to stop him, and there's nothing left now."

"Wait, you don't mean..." Rukia hesitated. "You're saying that you've lost your Shinigami powers?"

Ichigo nodded. "Not just that," he replied, his almost giddy now. "My Hollow powers are gone too, I can't sense _him_ inside me at all..." The teen paused. "Actually, now that I think about it, I'm having a hard time sensing any of you guys at all."

Orihime covered her mouth in shock as he nodded, while Rukia paled.

Before anything else could be said, Ichigo's eyes rolled back in head, his body going limp and dropping to its knees, before toppling forward!

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

_There was little they could do with him, other than to get him away from the wreckage and moved the security of the medical camp. It wasn't a matter of healing him, his body's own natural defenses would see to that. Sadly, it hadn't taken them long to realize his comments were true, their kido scans having failed to detect any more than the faintest hint of reiatsu within him. And this small reserve wouldn't last long once he regained consciousness..._

Unohana frowned, looking down Ichigo, lying motionless on a cot. "I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do for him." She remarked with a frown. "As for his physical malady... We suspect that the strain on his body caused him to lapse into a coma." The dark-haired woman explained as she turned away from the teen to address the others. "Yamada-san thinks that it might be self-induced, at least on a subconscious level, and that he'll eventually awaken after enough time has passed."

"I can only apologize," Hanataro offered to the Captains. "There are just so many unknown factors regarding Kurosaki-san." He went on. "Even with the data from the files on the Vizards that Urahara-san provided us, we're still working off speculation and educated guesses." The recently promoted 3rd Seat Officer admitted. "His biology is simply too complex for our current level of understanding."

Hanataro paused. "Were he a full Shinigami with manifested Hollow powers, like the Vizard, or even an evolved Hollow with Shinigami-like powers, like the Arrancar... Then we'd at least have some basis to consider a possible treatment for him." He paused. "But the fact that he was also born part human means that he's a three-form hybrid... Something that not even Aizen though to create."

Urahara pushed the brim of his hat back. "Ichigo Kurosaki is unique, and the choice to _empower_ him, as _we_ did, was always going to be a gamble." He remarked with a sigh. "We chose to gamble his well-being on a theory... And in this, I too am culpable- _we all _chose to see his Human nature as simply a boon in making his a more powerful force."

The scruffy blond paused. "And so, whether through shortsightedness or willful ignorance, we failed to consider that a human body- no matter how strong- can only take so much abuse." Urahara explained to them in an almost weary tone. "So we fanned the flames of Ichigo's power, failing to realize that a fire always burns most brightly just before it extinguishes."

"Urahara-san," Captain Ukitake began. "There will be much to discuss in the days to come, and your input would be greatly appreciated." He continued. "But for now, we would be indebted to you if you would see to that Kurosaki-san is safely returned to his family in the living world."

"Of course," Urahara replied. "I understand."

Rukia had excused herself, running off somewhere to be alone. The action both concerned Byakuya and frustrated him- serving as another reminder of the relationship that seemed to been forming between his sister and Ichigo Kurosaki. In the end, the Captain pushed back his concerns to focus on the more pressing matters that currently faced them.

They would need to hold an emergency council of the heads of the Gotei 13 right away to handle the most urgent concerns. But given the magnitude of the problems, and the fact that five Captains were dead and two others were recovering from severe injuries... It would prove quite a feet if they made any headway at all. Still, in spite of everything, the Gotei 13 couldn't afford to loose face, and so the five Captains deemed fit for duty would be summoned- with Lieutenants deputizing in some cases.

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

The Central Chamber was full, the Emergency Hearing in session. A large table occupied the center of the room, shaped like a square horse shoe- with a horizontal section at the far end and vertical sections jutting out on both sides. Byakuya Kuchiki sat at the head, with Jushiro Ukitake and Retsu Unohana seated to the right and left of him- largely due to their seniority.

Without the Central 46 to turn to, it now fell to the remaining Captains to convene and pass judgment in the absence of the civilian court. Byakaya had been selected to head the the proceedings, his calm and rational manner making him best suited to the task. And while he had the authority to overrule any decision he deemed unsound, he was content to defer to his fellow Captains. Sajin Komamaru sat at the head the left arm of the table, with Toshiro Hitsugaya occupying the head the right. The five of them were the only Captains deemed suitable to be included in the Hearing.

While Zaraki Kenpachi was healthy enough, the idea of him being involved in the methodical work of the hearing was laughable. And while Soifon and Shunsui were _technically_ well enough to take part in the proceedings, with Soifon all but insisting, it was decided that the sight of the two injured Captains limping into the Central Chamber would have only served to undermine the process.

Nemu was present at the table, deputizing for her deceased Captain, with Nanao Ise similarly filling in for the injured Shunsui. Chojiro Sasakibe and Shuhei Hisagi were present, representing the interests of their respective Divisions. Kira Izuru and Momo Hinamori were excluded, both of them considered emotionally unfit to take part in the events of the hearing.

Chad hadn't remained for long, being kept only for a fairly perfunctory session of questions regarding his involvement in the rescue of Orihime Inoue.

Ishida, by comparison, had found himself seated before the improvised council of Court Guard officers, for a series of interviews. They'd started by confirming his involvement in Orihime's rescue, appearing satisfied when his account conformed with Chad's version of events. After that, they questioned him about the circumstances of Mayuri's death. While badly injured, he was still able to recall how the late Captain and stabbed injected him, before blacking out.

"Your testimony would appear to confirm the testimonies gathered from Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi." Byakuya observed dryly. "While tenuous, your account of the events leading to the death of Mayuri Kurotsuchi confirms Lieutenant Kurotsuchi's argument."

"In it, she maintains that because of the 'intervention' of Szayel Alporro-Grantz, his actions prevented four counts of murder- including herself- as well as charges of conspiracy with intent of imprisonment, seditious acts against the interests of Soul Society, and numerous violations of the guarantee rights of sentient beings- mortal and otherwise." Unohana recounted.

"Given the extenuating circumstances, and the ceasefire now in effect, it the decision of this panel that Szayel's status as a combatant is not relevant." Ukitake revealed. "As this is a civil matter, we find no evidence to warrant his detainment." He finished.

"Thank you Captains, you are too kind." Szayel offer with a bow, flashing a sly smile.

When it came time for Orihime to be questioned, Soul Society was eager to make some sense of the web of mayhem and intrigue she'd somehow found herself at the center of. It didn't take long to work through the layers of Aizen's scheme and conclude that the young woman was not the "defector" that she'd been set up as by their former colleague and his conspirators. And Ulquiorra's own admission to having personally overseen her abduction had also helped to clear any doubt of this.

"Regarding the charges of treason against Aizen, his guilt is beyond any doubt." Captain Komamura began somberly. "However, in regards to charges filed against the late Captain Ichimaru, we are faced with a difficult task- establishing the true intent of his actions, and by extension, determining how he is to be remembered." The Captain paused. "Captain Hitsugaya has personally requested that he head the investigation... It is not an undertaking that I envy."

The young captain cleared his throat. "Over the course of the last few days, a number of facts have been brought to light, including documents attributed to the man himself... These documents present us with a scenario in which the Captain acted to gain Aizen's trust- believing that the end result, in which he hoped to kill him, would ultimately justify the means by which he carried out this task."

He spared a glance to Rangiku before continuing. "As Captains, we are often faced with difficult and even painful choices..." Hitsugaya went on. "However, as Captains, we must be prepared to accept the burden that comes with making unpleasant choices- because we have taken oaths to put the good of those we command before that of our own." He reasoned. "And so, if ensuring justice and the continued unity of Soul Society means being hated, then I am prepared to shoulder this burden and live the consequences."

Rangiku felt her breath hitch, and had to struggle to compose herself.

Hitsugaya continued. "Given all this, I find myself in the difficult position of taking part in deciding the legacy of a man who was not simply a respected Officer, but someone who was regarded by many as a beloved friend- including my own Lieutenant." He paused again. "However, even knowing this, I chose not to recuse myself... Because the truth, no matter what form it takes, is what matters. And it is on this belief that I argued my case to my fellow Captains."

Ukitake then stood up, offering him a simple nod. "As Hitsugaya-san said, the mantle that comes with being the Captain of a Division is heavy one." He began. "The ultimate question is whether or not the ends justify the means." He then paused. "Did Captain Gin Ichimaru willfully go against his oath to Soul Society... Yes. Do these actions- in and of themselves- make him a traitor... No."

The older, white-haired Captain cleared his throat. "Gin Ichimaru will retain his rank as Captain, his name will be added to the Officers' Memorial, and he is to be buried with the full honors befitting his position and rank within Soul Society." He finished.

Hitsugaya briefly looked to Rangiku, quietly noting that she was smiling in spite of the tears running down her cheeks. Their eyes met briefly, and he spared her a small smile.

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Orihime hugged the crying Rangiku, offering both condolences and congratulations to the emotional woman as they embraced. For the moment, the hearing was in recess, giving the Officers a chance to get some air and commiserate with each other.

The two women turned to see the figure of Kira Izuru approaching them, the slender blond Lieutenant had a conflicted look on his face- clearly torn between his need to cry and wanting to show a brave face in front of Rangiku. Before he could say anything, Rangiku captured him in a crushing embrace that left him red-faced even as tears trickled from his eyes.

When the hearing recommenced, the Captains returned to the Central Chamber. The most pressing matter left to address was in regard to the Arrancar.

"While Aizen is finished, much of his legacy remains, not least of which being the Arrancar that we have come to know- both during and after the war." Ukitake began. "In the wake of this devastating conflict, Soul Society now finds itself humbled by our inability to see that one of the most evil and corrupt being to ever live was right in front of us, walking among us as one us."

"We cannot forget that Aizen was one of us, a man held up as a paragon of both what a Shinigami and a Captain of the Gotei 13 should be." Unohana began. "And yet, now, we have seen the true nature of this man- the essence of the monster that he is, twisted and empty... I think that we will all have to give some though to what _evil_ truly is." She continued. "And while we have seen a Shinigami commit acts of great evil and cruelty, we have also seen that the Arrancar are capable of feeling compassion, honor, and empathy for others- traits I believe we share."

Nanao spoke up. "If the Arrancar and the Espada were the vicious monsters that we all assumed them to be... Then, I would not be alive, nor would Captain Kyoraku, Ukitake-san or Unohana-san, we and others would be dead... But we're not." She paused, collecting herself. "I, I apologize for speaking out of turn, and for overstepping my boundaries." The woman clasped her hand over her face to in an effort to hide the furious blush of embarrassment she now felt.

Bayakuya cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention. "Clearly, we are all under a great deal of stress at the moment..." He began calmly. "So I rather doubt any one here will begrudge you for giving voice to your feeling on this matter." The Captain offered. "Now, with the ceasefire between our two sides now in effect, I feel it is time to address the matter of the Arrancar still within Soul Society."

Lilinette elbowed Stark. "Oh right..." He mumbled. "Aside from myself and Lilinette, Tia Halibell and her three Fraccions, Szayel, Ulquiorra and Ggio Vega... There are eleven Arrancar, most of them being either Numeros or Adjuhas level." He revealed with a yawn.

"The lesser Arrancar, what is there intent?" Hitsugaya asked.

Halibell took over for Stark. "They wish to return to Las Noches and rebuild... For them, it is the safest and most defensible place in Huecco Mundo."

"And you, Halibell-san," Unohana inquired in her usual serene tone. "Is it also your intention that you and your companions return as to Huecco Mundo as well?"

The blond Espada shook her head. "Huecco Mundo is not safe, especially for females, and I would not wish to place my three Fraccions in danger if possible."

Unohana was quiet for a moment. "Are you requesting... _asylum_ in Soul Society?"

The Lady Espada nodded. "Yes," she replied. "In exchange, you may consider the abilities of myself and my three Fraccions at your disposal, should you need our strength- be it protecting your people and the city, or in hunting down wayward Hollows in the human realm."

"You would help us to kill the Hollows, are they not your own kind?" Lieutentant Sasakibe asked the tall female before them, his expression slightly aghast at the notion.

"I assure you, while we may have begun ours existence as mindless Hollows, our evolution places us as far above them as the humans are to an amoeba." Szayel interjected. "Given the opportunity, they would consume us just as they would Humans or Shinigami." He added. "My own research indicates that the Arrancar have the potential to become a sustainable species- it is my scientific opinion that our kind is becoming a race unto itself, divisible from the Hollows."

Everyone was taken back. "It's not common knowledge outside of Huecco Mundo, given the animosity between our people..." Szayel paused. "When we evolve to the point that we regain the sentience we possessed as humans, so too does our _physiology_ mirror our human origins." The pink-haired Espada explained to them. "My own research on the Hollows revealed a number of common genetic defects within them- most notably a defective X-Chromosome and the absence of key protein strains."

Unohana stood. "While not a polimath scientist like you, I am a trained physician, and therefore am versed in the medical sciences- including biology." She continued. "By your own reasoning, am I correct in assuming that it is your assertion that the Arrancar are capable of reproduction?"

"Yes, Lady Unohana." Szayel replied with a respectful nod. "Though, such biological functions would be most likely present in the more evolved members of our kind."

"Stark-san," Unohana began calmly. "In your estimation, what would approximate the total number of Arrancar advanced enough to meet the criteria of his theory?"

Stark yawned, appearing to consider the matter. "Uhh... Well, If I had to guess," he paused, running the numbers in head. "Counting the remaining Espada and Fraccions, the Numeros and the unnumbered Ajuhas-class Arrancar..." Lilinette, sensing that he might drift off while counting the numbers in his head, preemptively elbowed Stark in the ribs.

"Ugh." Stark grunted dully. "Between here and Las Noches... I'd say it was somewhere between fifty and a hundred, give or take a few." He finished, shrugging his shoulders.

The female Captain sat down. "It would seem that there are larger concerns involved..." The woman remarked evenly. "If Grantz-san is correct, then we must pursue a permanent peace with the Arrancar as soon as is feasible, and take all possible steps to help stabilize their population."

"Captain Unohana, if I may ask..." Sasakibe began. "Why the sudden urgency, how exactly does this information change the timeline for establishing a peace treaty?"

"If the Arrancar are allowed to regress into a state of barbarism, it is likely that they conclude that we are a threat to them." Unohana replied evenly. "If what he says is true, then any further conflict with the Arrancar would be tantamount to the genocide of an intelligent species." She explained, her tone now much more serious. "However, if the Arrancar become a self-sustained culture, with a stable society of their own, then we could potentially eliminate a future threat _and_ gain a powerful ally in maintaining the stability between the realms." The dark-haired woman reasoned.

Hitsugaya smirked. "Given all that has happened, perhaps a future with the Arrancar as our allies is not quite as impossible as it might seem- I would welcome their friendship, if only to avoid another such tragedy as the one we've all lived through."

"I believe that Szayel's theory bares exploring." Nemu remarked. "As the acting-head of the Twelfth Division, I am confident that our facilities would be ideally suited for the task." She offered the others seated at the table. "I need only your consent to begin at once."

"Perhaps, but for now, we still need to address the matter of the others." Byakuya replied, maintaining his usual air of composure. "Stark," he continued. "is it then also your wish that you and Lilinette be allowed remain here, in Soul Society?"

"Yes!" Lilinette answered for them. "Stark is so freakin' powerful that any place we stayed would be a hundred percent safe!" She declared. "Stark could drive off Hollows or any other threats in his sleep, in fact, that's what he usually does..." Stark groaned at this. "And don't forget about me, I'm really strong too! Just ask Shiro-san, the two of us had a great fight!"

Everyone promptly turned to Ukitake, with looks varying from confusion (Hitsugaya) to gentle amusement (Unohana), only for the Captain to shrug at hearing the nick-name.

"Er, yes, well that leaves Ulquiorra and Ggio Vega." Ukitake managed. "I already think I know what Ulquiorra's answer will be..." He added. "So then, what of you Vega-san?"

"Ah, me?" He asked, not expecting to be addressed personally. "Well, if it's alright with you guys, then I'll stick around and help out too." He offered them enthusiastically.

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

In spite of her posturing and fervent denials, it was clear that Lilinette had become oddly attached to Captain Ukitake. The white-haired Captain had picked up her efforts to impress him hidden within her boasting during the hearing, just as he remembered the way she'd hovered over him protectively in the wake of his coughing fit- when he'd pleaded for the others' lives.

"Stark-san, Lili-chan." Ukitake began, approaching the two. "Given your desire to remain here within Soul Society, you'll need a place to stay." The Captain continued. "There are rooms to spare back at my family's home, and I would welcome you as guests of the Ukitake Estate."

Stark placed a hand over Lilinette's mouth before she could reply. "Are you sure about this," the tall Arrancar began. "Won't it cause problems for your family to have us in the house?"

"Not at all," the white-haired Captain replied. "It's a big house, far too big and far too quiet for the few people presently residing within it." Ukitake continued gently. "When I was young, the house was full of people, but now... Well, there's no use dwelling on the past." He reasoned. "And this old man could do with some company," he continued with a wistful smile. "and there's a particular tree in the rear courtyard that I think would be well suited for you, Stark-san."

"Shiro-san," Lilinette began. "You're not old, you just feel like you are right now because you're tired from all the fighting and your sickness." She offered with a broad smile, as the two of them fell in step with him as he walked the path back to his home.

Ukitake paused, then smiled at her. "Yes, perhaps you're right, Lili-chan. Unohana-san does often says something similar to me- _that you're only as old as you feel."_ He recounted, still smiling as the three of them walked. "And, now that I think about it, I am feeling much better."

And so, the Ukitake estate had found itself with two new unusual residents. Though Stark was more a decoration at times, preferring to spend his time sleeping in the shade of a large tree behind the house when not needed. Captain Unohana, while on regular visits to check up on Ukitake, had taken a quick liking to Lilinette- with Ukitake serving a second father figure to her, as she more akin to a wayward (preteen) girl that her fellow Captain had "adopted". Regarding Stark, the two Captains found it uncanny how much he reminded them of Shunsui Kyoraku- especially in his lethargy!

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

_As for Halibell and her Fraccions, the four of them were content to take up residence in the unused rooms in the female dorms of the Shinigami Academy. Halibell had made it clear to the other three females that they were guests and therefor expected to behave. When not assisting the Officers in various duties, they could usually be found lounging around the grounds. _

_The young Shinigami women, while at first unsure of the imposing female Espada, eventually came to view the Tercera Espada and her Fraccions as a "protective" presence- a welcome safeguard against any Hollows that might find their way through the weakened barriers, into the Seritei. After a while, Sung Sun, Appacci and Mila Rose had actually begun "coaching" the female cadets in self defense and how to properly wield a sword. Halibell soon realized, after some consideration, that she'd unknowingly taken on the position"Den Mother" to the girls in the Dorm (her own and the Shinigami)._

_Ggio Vega had also taken up residence in the male dorms, though he spent most of his time hanging around the Division 2 Barracks, eagerly offering to help Captain Soifon in any way while she was recovering from her injuries. The cheerful Fraccion's presence had generated a mixture of reactions from those around her- ranging from muffled snickering, to knowing looks from her female colleagues in the Gotei 13. However, for the slender Captain, she would only blush furiously and issue sputtering half-threats to in response to the smiling Arrancar frequent offers of help._

_She hated the idea of relying on a man- of any species!- for help. But the only reason why she couldn't bring herself to attack him outright was because she grudgingly realized that his drive to help clearly stemmed for a genuine desire to help- rather than the pity she suspected drove the men around her. And so, she'd found herself being carted around like luggage by Ggio- who insisted that it was the obvious duty of a male (man) to see to it that an injured female (woman) not be forced to limp about on her own. The most embarrassing incident came when he'd outright scoped her up into his arms- like a princess in a little girl's book!- and cheerfully carried her to her appointed meeting with her remaining officers!_

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

Szayel had taken up residence in the barracks of the 12th Division, effectively taking over the scientific facilities (with Nemu's full support). Despite the sudden change in leadership, the Division continued functioning just as it had before the war... Perhaps even better now, given the transformation that Nemu seemed to be undergoing- from meek, docile drone to a capable Second in Command.

Szayel had been inspecting one of the labs, when he sensed Nemu nearby. He turned around, a smile gracing his lips at the sight of the woman. "Nemu, my dear, there will be much work ahead of us in the days to com." The Arrancar began softly. "Are you ready to move forward- not as simply another assistant, but as my _partner_ in this endeavor of ours?"

Nemu watched as he closed the gap between them. "Yes." She replied softly.

He gripped the sides of her shoulders and looked down into her eyes. "Excellent, my darling Nemu, I look forward to seeing how beautiful your _wings_ will be."

**(- _End of Chapter IV_ -)**

* * *

Final Word Count: 5,486

I decided early on to try to keep the chapters between 4000-6000 words (9-11 pages) long... So far, this hasn't been the case. I mention all this because I want to post on a regular basis, and keeping the chapter lengths within these parameters means that I can post more reasonably sized chapter more often then I could if the chapters were longer. However, this has lead to some interesting results, such as what was supposed to be three chapters ending up as five in the final draft! However, this also allowed a lot of scenes to get more attention then they would have originally gotten in the first drafts.

_-Bojack727_


End file.
